Calming Circles
by Hopelesslielost
Summary: Sakura knows what’s best for her boys, and is determined to get it. Even if they fight her. Sasunaru.
1. Argument Amongst Friends

Sakura linked her fingers behind her head before quickly dropping them as she realized that she had spent far too much time with her blond team mate

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: T for cursing…I'm a potty mouth, though I think this chaps pretty clean…but just in case

**Summary**: Sakura knows what's best for her boys, and is determined to get it. Even if they fight her.

**Warning**: Yaoi, and I could seriously care less what you think I doubt anyone will read this anyway…

There will be no Sakura bashing in this fic. I don't understand Sakura bashing. She's pretty useless at first but so is Naruto. They both grow and after the time skip she's pretty BA.

--

"Truth springs from argument amongst friends."

David Hume

--

Sakura linked her fingers behind her head before quickly dropping them as she realized that she had spent far too much time with her blond team mate. She eyed the sun almost falling behind the trees and glared "What's the sun done to you?" Naruto asked laughing lightly Sakura sighed knowing that her glaring at the sun wouldn't scare it into rising again. Maybe if she asked Sasuke he'd be able to pull it off…

"Nothing, we just haven't covered as much ground as I was hoping." She shoved her hands in her pockets and realized that she had also spent too much time with Sasuke.

"What, you tired of hanging out with me all the time?" Naruto teased lightly she rolled her eyes and shoved him gently on the shoulder

"Oh shut up, I have plans when we get back that I would rather not miss." The three had been away from konoha for a good month and were expecting to arrive back in about a week.

It had been a long time since they had been Team 7, though they still often took missions together, with the exception of Kakashi who had retired after Ikura had had one to many panic attacks when he was away. The poor teacher was more than a little paranoid about Kakashi's well being. But Sakura Sasuke and Naruto had never drifted very far apart after they had retrieved Sasuke. The three spent more time with each other than was probably healthy but it was almost necessary. Naruto and Sasuke were both top jonin and as such were handed some of the more difficult missions, not that either of them were complaining, but they were often missions that needed more than one person. And seeing as how both drove every other capable ninja insane they always seemed to be put together. Which caused another problem, namely that neither knew when to quite, which meant very severe injuries. And once again because the two jonin drove everyone else crazy Sakura was their mednin for almost every mission. Which she was fine with because in truth she hated not knowing if there were okay at all times.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked snapping Sakura out of her thoughts "What's so important you don't want to be with us anymore?" Sakura rolled her eyes

"If you must know I have a date." She tried to sound casual but the blond still gapped at her before turning and pointing accusingly at Sasuke

"Why didn't you tell me you two were going on a date?" he asked scowling Sasuke raised an eyebrow apparently completely lost having not been paying attention.

"No!" Sakura squeaked blushing slightly "I'm not going on a date with Sasuke! I'm going with Lee." Naruto looked even more confused

"Lee?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically "I thought you were in love with teme." Sakura glared at him

"I had a crush on him so long ago you were still a highlighter'" Naruto glowered at her for teasing his wardrobe she laughed lightly "So I'd shut up before I bring up a certain crush _you_ had on a certain team mate." Naruto rolled his eyes

"That's ancient history."

"Exactly, and even if it wasn't there's no way in hell I could compete with you. Ino and the other fangirls I could take with my eyes closed but trying to win him from you would be a waste of energy." She grinned as it took a moment for her words to sink in he blinked then raised an eyebrow

"Wh-what?" Sakura laughed his confusion was amusing

"At least half of his fangirls gave up on him when they realized you were a competitor."

"What the hell, no I'm not!" He was looking at her as though she had grown a second head she laughed loudly

"You so are!" Sasuke walked silently a few steps behind his friends glad he wasn't required to be part of this stupidity.

"No I'm not-me and Sasuke aren't- I mean were just-Sakura!" Sakura giggled

"What it's true. Maybe not in a romantic sort of way, but any girl that got close to him would always be the third wheel with you two. I mean come on! I've been with you two since you had to be forced together and I'm almost a third wheel." She smirked at him "You two are far closer to each other than you will ever be with some stupid girl." She spun around walking backwards beside a defeated looking Naruto "Isn't that right Sasuke?" the raven haired man blinked at her and raised an eyebrow, he had obviously been ignoring their conversation completely "You'd rather spar with Naruto than go on a date with some ditzy fan girl right?" she asked brightly Sasuke shrugged in his 'yes' fashion. Sakura grinned triumphantly at the blond spinning around again, knowing that Sasuke could care less about what they were talking about "Don't you just love it when I'm right? Cuz I do."

"Okay so maybe your right. But the way you said it first made it seem like we were together or something." Naruto accused crossing his arms over his chest and huffing Sakura laughed

"Hey I'm not saying it isn't possible, or that I don't think you'd be the best couple ever." She smirked at Naruto who was gaping at her again. "If I don't get him, I would so rather it's because he's with someone else, and not just such good friends with someone he can't make time for a girl friend. And if I have to lose him to someone I'd rather it be you." She stuck her tongue out at her stuttering friend "You two would be so cute together…" she looked off into the distance with a dreamy look in her eyes just for effect.

"SAKURA! YOU-" Naruto's distressed yell was cut off by Sasuke

"We should stop here for the night." Sakura nodded it was starting to get dark and cold.

"I'll go find fire wood." Naruto mumbled before heading off further into the trees while Sakura and Sasuke put up the tents. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his female companion

"How'd you get him all riled up?" he asked casually Sakura laughed and blushed slightly

"I told him I though you two would make a cute couple…" Sasuke rose an eye brow at her

"Should I even ask or is this one of those things I would much rather not know?" Sakura chuckled

"Its nothing really, I was just telling him how half the girls in Konoha have given up hope of ever getting the sort of attention from you that you give to him and that you would really be a good couple and that I approve." She blushed again, saying a thing like that to Naruto was one thing saying it to Sasuke was a completely different thing. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever." Sakura laughed

"No I'm not you would be so cute together!" Sasuke just ignored the comment.

"Its not like its even that much of a stretch." Sakura reasoned waving her chopsticks at Naruto across the fire. They had lucked out and been able to catch some fish for dinner "You act like a couple already, just without the PDA." Naruto scowled

"We do not!" Sakura rolled her eyes "We don't! Name three coupley thinks we do!" Sakura laughed

"Your always having hushed little side conversations in large groups of people, you spend more time at his house than your own, and you bicker like your married." Sakura smirked taking a bite of her food "Just to name three." Naruto's smirk deepened

"Friends do all of those things."

"Yeah but your so much closer than normal friends." Sakura grinned "You hardly have to tweak anything about you two."

"You make no sense."

"No seriously like when you get in those stupid little fights about nothing and Sasuke wins but you won't admit it. So you get all huffy and sulky until he throws you a bone and says something in your favor and everything can go back to normal. Well you could have the same thing but maybe he takes your hand or gives you a kiss on the cheek…" Sakura sighed her little tangent earning her an odd look from both her team mates. Sasuke snorted apparently having caught the last of the conversation.

"Yeah if we were some fluffy show for preteens." Sakura sighed "Even if we were a couple that would never happen." Naruto blushed embarrassed that Sasuke would even take it seriously enough to come to that conclusion. Sakura laughed

"Okay yeah so maybe that is a stretch. How about we change it to having hot hate sex later?" Sasuke rose and eyebrow at her as Naruto turned and impressive shade of red

"Well now that's just smut." Sakura grinned

"Then I'll sleep on it; see if I can come up with a better story." She offered pleased that he was playing along. Maybe she could push them in the right direction. She did after all believe what she had said about them being the best couple.

"Okay so I think I got it." Sakura said as they started off, the sun just beginning to peak over the mountains. "Naruto you say something stupid or that Sasuke disagrees with and you get in some stupid fight and Sasuke wins, like always, but like always Naruto you wont admit it so instead you sulk until he _smiles_ at you, actually _smiles_, and calls you a dobe and you can go off on a rant about not being a dobe and everything is all better." Naruto glared at her crossing his arms over his chest and pouting

"Why do I always have to lose the fight?" he complained

"Because you always do." Sasuke put in Naruto's glare turned to Sasuke

"I do not!" he stomped his foot in a rather childish manner

"Oh really? Name one time you've won a fight with me." Sasuke said in a bored tone Naruto huffed

"Well…there are lots of times…"

"Yeah, whatever dobe." Sasuke shot him a smirk and the blond bristled

"Don't call me that Teme!" He yelled stamping his foot again like a child throwing a tantrum. Sakura sighed rolling her eyes they were so predictable.

"Told ya so." She mumbled chuckling lightly Naruto was to busy yelling to hear but Sasuke glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked at her shoving his hands in his pockets. She grinned back laughing loudly now.

Naruto blinked awake, slightly aware that he was warmer than he should be, but not lucid enough to understand why. Instead he relaxed into the warmth behind him, sighing contently. It took several more minutes before he understood that the warmth behind him and around his waist was Sasuke. He looked down at the pale arm wrapped around his middle not all that surprised. Having shared many a tent with the raven they had discovered that neither of them were particularly still sleepers and they had, on more than one occasion, woken in far more intrusive positions.

Though he would never say it he was sure there frequent movement stemmed from their lonely childhoods, that the contact wasn't unwelcome. He held the same reasoning for why he liked fighting so much, the human contact. He actually quite liked waking up like this, even if it was Sasuke. He liked the warmth. And he was pretty sure Sasuke did too. He had seen the other Jonin sleep all night on a tree branch. It only seemed to be when extra body heat was added into the mix that he had problems staying still. Naruto could feel the tip of Sasuke's nose brush the base of his neck as he inhaled and soft puffs against his shoulder blade as he exhaled. He let his eyes close and Sasuke's breathing lull him to the edge of sleep. Aware only of Sasuke's breath and the thumb which had begun drawing calming circles on the jut of his hip bone. He hummed quietly before sliding back into a full sleep.

Naruto woke again curled against Sasuke's chest in the early morning. The older boys arm was still dapped around his waist and his warm hand was drawing slowly across the blonds back. Naruto let his head fall back against Sasuke's chest, quite thankful that Sakura couldn't see this. "Morning." Naruto shot up in surprise turning a faint shade of pink as he looked at the girl kneeling at the opening to their tent with a smirk stretched across her face. Her eyes darted down Naruto and her smirk stretched. Sasukes hand had slid down to rest on his hip when the jonin had sat up so quickly Naruto's blush deepened as he scooted away letting Sasuke's hand slide from his body. Sasuke rolled onto his back with an annoyed groan before yawning and blinking awake. He glanced at Naruto then Sakura raising an eyebrow as he sat up and left the tent. Sakura continued to smirk "There is no possible way you can claim that doesn't prove my point." She stood and left the embarrassed blond alone.

"Where is he?" Sakura said with an exasperated sigh. She and Sasuke were leaning against trees waiting for Naruto to check out a band of suspicious people they had passed a few hours ago. They certainly weren't very dangerous, petty thieves at the most. They posed no threat to the three Ninja but they could possibly be bad news for an unsuspecting traveler. "He's taking his own sweet time isn't he?"

"I'm not in any hurry to get back."' Sasuke said in a bored tone Sakura rolled her eyes plucking a blade of grass from the ground below her

"You might be content to sleep with him until the end of time," She received an eye roll from her ex team mate "but my back hurts, I want to sleep in my bed."

"Or Lee's" Sasuke said under his breath throwing Sakura a smirk, she blushed slightly and looked away with a huff.

"Oh you so just earned yourself eternal torment." Sasuke snorted

"From you?" he said skeptically "I'll believe it when I see it."

"You will pay, as soon as Naruto's tight little ass gets back here, believe me." Sasuke only smirked at her.

"You'll only be tormenting the dobe. I could care less what you say." He was probably right so Sakura amended her plan.


	2. Pack Codes and Tribal Laws

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Sakura knows what's best for her boys, and is determined to get it. Even if they fight her.

**Warning**: Yaoi, and I could seriously care less what you think.

This is a short chapter…I think…I never really thought I'd put this up but I figured what the hell its not like anyone will even notice it…when I got on this afternoon and saw the traffic I was quite surprised and as if that wasn't nice enough I got some very lovely reviews and I love you all now! But I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you all, I hope I don't and I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Hope

--

We know one another's faults, virtues, catastrophes, mortifications, triumphs, rivalries, desires, and how long we can each hang by our hands to a bar. We have been banded together under pack codes and tribal laws.

Rose Macaulay

--

So far Sakura hadn't retaliated at all, it seemed like she had forgotten about her threat actually. Now finally back in Konoha she seemed far more preoccupied with getting ready for her date than she was over planning revenge. Sasuke and Naruto watched her dart around her apartment with slightly curious expressions.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as a pink blur whirled through her bed room.

"I'm getting ready for my date." She said plucking several things from her closet before returning to the bathroom again.

"Why are you trying on everything you own?" the blond asked Sakura glared at the two boys on her bed

"Because I want to look nice." She said slamming the bathroom door Naruto glanced at Sasuke as if to ask if he understood the raven only shrugged as Sakura appeared once more in a new outfit.

"What do you think?" she asked Naruto shrugged

"It looks fine. Seriously though I don't get it. Why are you trying so hard? Doesn't the guy tell you he loves you like everyday?" Sakura glared at him going back to the closet

"That doesn't mean I don't have to look nice. If you haven't noticed I haven't always been nice to him. And on top of that I'm a little nervous that I won't live up to his expectations." She said disappearing once more into the bathroom. Naruto sighed and she reappeared in something new. "How's this."

"It looks fine." Naruto said with a sigh flopping back onto the mattress and staring at the ceiling "Is this seriously the really important thing you needed our help with?" he asked Sakura ignored him as she went to change again.

"What do you think about this?" Naruto sat up about to say 'its fine.' Like he had been for the past hour when Sasuke spoke first

"You look beautiful." He said Sakura grinned and spun around

"Really you think? Naruto what about you?" Naruto opened his mouth to say 'its fine' but was elbowed in the side by Sasuke who sent him a quick glance and Naruto amended his word choice

"I agree." He said Sakura's smile widened having missed the little exchange with her spin

"Thank you!" she disappeared into the bathroom again, this time without a new set of clothes. Naruto grinned at Sasuke

"What do you know, maybe you are a genius." Sasuke smirked

"No, I'm just not completely brain dead like some people I know." Naruto glared and was about to respond when someone knocked at the door. Sakura could be heard groaning from the bathroom.

"Crap that's Lee, keep him busy for a minute while I finish getting ready." Naruto sighed but stood and went to get the door. Lee was waiting outside like Sakura had guessed looking rather nervous. He had toned down the green and orange and seemed to be wearing nothing that looked even remotely like spandex but he still managed to look kind of weird. "Hey Lee," Naruto greeted, Lee looked at him in surprise his eyes shifting to Sasuke standing behind him.

"Hello my friend…" He said uncertainly "I am sorry but I thought this was Sakura's apartment." Naruto nodded and stepped back from the door allowing him in

"It is, make yourself comfortable she'll be out in a minute." Lee went to sit uneasily on Sakura's couch. Naruto went into the kitchen riffling through the fridge

"May I ask why you are here?" Lee asked

"I don't really know we were just kind of hanging around I guess." He answered taking a bite from his apple and returning to the living room. Naruto watched Lee send cautious glances Sasuke's way. Naruto went to stand next to the Uchiha leaning over to whisper in his ear "I think he feels threatened by you." Naruto said in a tone to quiet for the third ninja in the room to hear Sasuke only cocked a questioning eyebrow at him. Sasuke didn't remember doing anything intimidating in the past five minutes. "He thinks Sakura still likes you." Naruto clarified earning a snort from the raven

"That's ridiculous." He said smirking Naruto took another bite of his apple which

Sasuke then stole from him, he took a bite then handed it back. "I hate green apples…" Naruto laughed

"Then why would you steal a bite of mine?" he asked Sasuke smirked and shrugged

"I just like taking your things." Naruto rolled his eyes

"I've-" he was cut off by Sakura clearing her throat and glaring at the two as Lee stood up

"I told you two to entertain him, not leave him sitting by himself while you to gossip in the corner like old ladies." Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled uncertainly

"Sorry Sarkura, I didn't mean to." She sighed but headed to the door with Lee.

"Whatever, lock up when you leave. I'll see you at Ichiraku tomorrow ok?" The two nodded as she left. Naruto grinned, he loved Ramen Sunday, it had become a tradition a started after team seven had split to meet every Sunday at noon for ramen. This had been started before they realized that they were almost always on missions together and was meant to be a way to keep in touch. But the tradition lived on, even if they did spend almost every waking moment together.

"You wanna head back to your place?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

Sakura was silent as she stared at the glass top of the coffee table trying to form the right words. Sasuke drank his tea and ignored the fact that Sakura obviously had something to say, but was having trouble spitting it out. If he was lucky she wouldn't ever say anything and he would be able to avoid whatever she had been thinking about or doing whatever it was she wanted from him. She only ever had trouble talking when she wanted things or was embarrassed. This, however, was not Sasuke's lucky day, and the girl sat back on her couch worrying her bottom lip and not meeting his gaze

"Sasuke?" she asked taking a sip of tea trying to look casual and failing miserably.

"Hn?"

"May I ask you a question?" she said slowly Sasuke shrugged in his 'sure' fashion and she continued awkwardly. "It's just that…Well I was wondering…" She took a sip of her tea searching for words again; apparently reordering whatever she had planned on saying. She really did look quite nervous. Sasuke sighed

"Spit it out Sakura." She was blushing slightly now and she bit her lip

"Look, I was just…I mean it kinda seems like maybe…" she bit her lip nervously again.

"Sakura." He said with a sigh she finally looked up at him

"Like maybe you like Naruto as more than, you know, a friend…" she took a deep breath "I was wondering if that's true…or if I'm just crazy…" It didn't exactly surprise Sasuke that the girl had asked, she was nosy and always in his business and he hadn't exactly been very careful about keeping it a secret, but it was still a bit odd talking about it out loud.

"You're not crazy." He said in his normal uncaring way, taking another sip of his tea. Sakura looked at him in surprise for a second blinking

"Oh." She said Sasuke's relaxed answer made her relax as well. She had been fairly confident in the truth, she just hadn't known Sasuke would be so unperturbed by her asking. She hadn't even thought he would give her an answer, she had actually believed he would lie, but apparently he didn't care if she knew. Now that she thought about it that was so Sasuke. "Have you said anything to him about it?" Sakura asked

"No, and I don't plan on it." Was Sasuke's reply, his tone was still slightly bored but she knew that this was a warning to her not to say anything

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'm content with how things are." Sakura scoffed

"You can not possibly sit there an expect me to believe that your content to be his 'friend' for the rest of your life. Seriously a person needs more than a bit of unconscious tent snuggling to be happy." Sasuke's gaze hardened slightly

"It's far better than nothing." He said sipping at his tea. Sakura rolled her eyes

"Its not like he'd freak if you told him. I mean come on its Naruto, he couldn't stop caring about you if you abandoned him and beat the snot out of him. Oh wait you have." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura smirked "Worst case scenario, he gives you a weird look yells at you for like ten minutes then ignores you for a day before things go back to normal, aside from the fact that he now can call you a fag when he's pissed off. Best case you get laid." It was Sasuke's turn to scoff

"You highly underestimate Naruto's ability to be angry." Sakura sighed

"No I don't, he could destroy whole villages with his rage. He just has a hard time pinning that rage, or any other negative emotion for that matter, on you." Sasuke said nothing but in a 'yeah whatever, shut up bitch' sort of way. Sakura rolled her eyes

"Whatever, don't try to be happy, see if I care."

"Thank you." Sasuke said, Sakura nodded her mind already spinning. She was quite positive it was impossible not to care about the happiness of either of her team mates.

--

**A Single Fragile Rose: **Thank you so much! I do hope that you'll continue to like the story, your possibly one of the first people I know who's associated me with the word mature, it's nice to hear. I wrote most of this during spring break and have been reading it over and over since, which explains how my awful spelling is somehow good. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Freexflyer: **I've tried to make Sakura a believable girl instead of that awful stereotype that seems to be bouncing around Sasunaru Land. I'm so glad she pleases you and hope I didn't let you down. Thanks!

**The Flaming Hyperbole:** First off I love your name and thank you for the review. There will continue to be more chapters if people continue to like it, which I hope you do. I've actually written most of this story and quite a bit of a possible sequel already. So if I don't spend too much time obsessing, and feeling like I've let you all down updates should be quick.

**Cynnamon:** Thanks for the review, there real confidence boosters! I'm glad other people like the family thing. I was a little afraid that I'm just a freak and people wouldn't get it. Maybe seeing things that way is just part of being an older sibling.(Angry younger siblings is one of the perks of being oldest, its like reality TV.)

**KokoXKonoha: **You're my first review ever so really big thanks to you because I'm a cowered and I don't think I'd ever leave the first review…I will remember you SN forever…it's a good thing its easy to remember. Thank you again and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

And thanks to everyone who has read this far I hope that you've enjoyed it.


	3. Special Person You Want to Annoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: T for cursing…I'm a potty mouth

**Warning**: Yaoi, and I could seriously care less what you think I doubt anyone will read this anyway…

Another chapter that I'm really nervous about not only because its relatively new and I'm not sure about the spelling.( I think I've fixed it up but I always think that and then instantly find something wrong with it when I post…)but also because this is a weird chapter…I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to **The Flaming Hyperbole** for pointing out that the spacing got confusing I tried to make it more clear in this chapter.

Hope

--

I love being married. It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life.

Rita Rudner

--

"Hey, guys." Sakura greeted her ex team mates brightly at the gates of Konoha.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto waved smiling cheerfully as they headed out. Sakura opened a file she carried, it held three packets, she gave one to both of the boys.

"Okay, this should be a pretty fun mission; at least I think it is we've been doing too many escorts and assassinations lately." Truth was she had picked this one out herself. "So it's really kind of a vacation."

"What are we doing?" Naruto asked

"Well a wealthy family has asked for look-alikes to stand in for their children at a party they'll be throwing. There was an assassination attempt several weeks ago and they're worried there will be another at this upcoming party, but their children have to be there and they can't cancel."

"So basically we get to pose as some rich kids at a party." Naruto asked grinning Sakura smiled back

"Yep, this packet is a list of people you'll need to recognize by then, friends and family members, it should be a piece of cake." Naruto smiled reading over the first page

"Hello Mummy dearest." He said looking at the picture of the blond woman on the page. "Where is it?" he asked

"It's really quite far away actually. We'll have to take a ship from the peninsula south."

"Wow. We should get going then." Sakura grinned

"I was hoping you guys would wanna see if we can make it there by Tuesday?" she said her voice hinting at a challenge. Sasuke glance at the sky is was still dusk, that gave them five days, he looked over and Naruto who grinned

"Ready, set, go!" and they were off.

--

Sakura stumbled into there hotel room rather late, both Sasuke and Naruto were already in bed which wasn't surprising seeing as how they had actually made it to the port on time. She had thought it would take at least another day but somehow they had managed. Sasuke and Naruto had both crawled in bed immediately, something Sakura wanted to do so badly. Keeping up with those to had drained her, but she was starving and had decided that starving to death would be worse than just passing out from exhaustion.

She sat on her bed and took off her shoes; her feet were fucking killing her. She fell limply back on the bed letting her head flop to face Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was on top of Sasuke his face pressed against the dark haired boy's neck. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around the blond's thin waist. If Sakura had any energy she might have giggled at how cute they were; as it was she just laid there. After several minutes Sasuke opened his eyes, Sakura managed a smile. Apparently he had been pretending to sleep and her own stillness had tricked him into believing she had lost consciousness. The two blinked at one another.

"You should sleep, you look exhausted." Sasuke said Sakura nodded letting her eyes fall shut.

The phone rang and the three were woken by the front desk at four the next morning. They quickly yet groggily checked out and boarded their boat before they passed out once again in their quarters. It was small, far more cramped then they were used to but they were still tired enough that they hardly noticed.

It was another day before they came back to life. They ate enough to scare several of the other passengers then went to recuperate on the upper deck. Together they watched the Sun slowly slide from the center of the sky to the horizon where it turned into a red smear on the horizon. They read over the biography's laughing at names and bad pictures, Naruto's "Aunt" had married into the Glascock family. She didn't change her name.

Around ten Sakura went below deck; she was fallowed about an hour later by Sasuke. Naruto upon finally returning to their cabin found both beds taken and both rather small. He debated a bit before putting on sweats and crawling on top of Sasuke. Naruto was used to waking up in such places but he had never consciously lain on top of the other, it was strange. Sasuke opened his eyes yawning a bit

"Sorry." Naruto said in a whisper hopping not to wake Sakura, she would never let him live this down; he could feel Sasuke shrug beneath him. Uncertainly Naruto laid his head down against Sasuke's chest squirming slightly to get to where he was comfortable. He blushed a bit when he realized he knew where it was most comfortable to sleep on his ex team mate. Not only that, but he now had his face against the other boys neck. If it weren't for the familiar smell and relaxing rhythm of Sasuke's heart and steady breathing the blond doubted he would have fallen asleep.

--

"So you guys wanna know who you will be playing this weekend?" Sakura asked as she walked into their hotel room Naruto looked up from the television, setting aside his room service. "Yeah Sasuke's taking a shower though." He gestured over his shoulder to the bathroom, as he said this the water went off. Sakura grinned sitting next to Naruto on the bed and eating some of his left over's

"We can just wait for him to come out then." The Uchiha emerged from the bathroom several minutes later with a towel around his waist. "I just came back from speaking with the clients." Sakura said slowly her eyes glued to the TV she shook her head and turned the god box off freeing both her and Naruto from its control. Naruto sat up brightly as Sasuke went to retrieve his clothing.

"She has our 'characters'." Naruto said excitedly

Having spent many a mission together, changing in front of each other wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The two not changing simply didn't look where ever the person changing was until said person said something. "Who are they?"

Both Sakura and Naruto glanced at Sasuke as he pulled a shirt over his head Sakura tossed him and envelope which he caught. "You're the groom. Samson." She said as he opened the envelope pulling out and glancing over its contents. Naruto punched the air

"Score! Wedding! I have to do even less!" he cheered "Who am I? Some ones nephew or something?" he asked Sakura smiled uneasily at him scratching her head.

"Well…Naruto we'll have to be holding our disguises all day…and you know I can't hold major changes for that long…" she said the blonds face dropped slightly as though he knew what Sakura was about to say. She handed him his envelope "You're the bride…Natasha…" Naruto blinked at her and she smiled back trying not to look to happy about it. He sighed and opened his envelope

"Why am I always the girl?" He asked grudgingly

"Your Sexy no jitsu's just that awesome?" Sakura tried and received a glare.

"I regret that jitsu in one out of three fanfics…" he mumbled

"Hm?" Sakura looked up from her own envelope "Sorry what?"

"Nothing…" Naruto sighed

"Were faking a weeding?" Sasuke asked in angry disbelief. Though the anger would only be heard if you expected it as Sakura did. She smiled and nodded

"Oh come its not that bad. It won't be a real priest. You've both done worse, it's a hell of a lot better than that time at the brothel." Both boys shivered at the thought

"We agreed never to speak of that again." Naruto said flipping through his papers Sakura laughed

"Sorry."

"So who are you going to be?" Naruto asked the girl shrugged

"A reporter, nothing to interesting. We'll be leaving at noon tomorrow to meet with the brides mom, she's the only one who will know about the switch so be careful about what you say." The boys nodded with resigned sighs.

--

The trio arrived at the place the ceremony would take place at exactly noon. There was a small white cottage surrounded by knee high grass, farther back there was a lake and the grass got shorter at its shores. The three could see a gazebo surrounded by chairs by the water, Naruto gave a defeated sigh. They were greeted by a woman that they all recognized as Alicia, Natasha's mother. She shook their hands and hurried them inside.

"I'm so glad you could help us." She said grinning and leading them to the second floor of the building, Sakura smiled back.

"It's no problem at all." She said "Things look beautiful so far." The woman smiled

"Why thank you dear, now the dress you'll be wearing is right in here." She opened a door ant the three fallowed her inside

"Actually Ma'am he will be posing as your daughter." She said gesturing to Naruto who smiled weakly. The woman blinked for several seconds

"Oh." She said looking a bit put off

"Please don't worry; Naruto is very good at what he does. Do you have the pictures we asked for?" Sakura asked the woman nodded still looking worried but she handed the four pictures over. Sakura gave the ones of the blond girl to Naruto and the man to Sasuke. Naruto studied the pictures for several moments. "I'm going to go check out the area." Sakura was gone in seconds. Naruto sighed and made several seals. There was a slight pop and Naruto, suddenly now Natasha, stood naked in the center of the room. Alicia blushed and gasped as Naruto looked down at himself. He held the picture of Natasha up to Sasuke.

"Does this look right?" he asked his voice far higher than normal. Sasuke glanced over his friend and the picture. Naruto was now an inch or so shorter his hair hung stick straight down to his shoulders and was a lighter color than his normal hair. He was quite thin and his features were softer.

"Oh dear here put this on!" the woman offered Naruto a robe

"Oh sorry." He said sliding into the thing. Naruto never thought of the Sexy no jitsu as his body and was used to being naked in it.

"Your eyes are too bright." Sasuke said Naruto sighed,

"Damn I was hoping I could just keep them the same." Slowly his eyes seemed to dim

"There." Sasuke said when they were the same color as the girl in the pictures. Naruto grinned triumphantly.

"Honey, the groom's room is right across the hall. "Why don't you go change in there…" Natasha's mom suggested handing Sasuke a bag on a hanger. He nodded and left saving the woman from even more embarrassment, as though Sasuke would have done what Naruto did. When he returned as Samson Sakura was back and was teasing Naruto's hair up into a bun. Naruto pouted at her in the mirror

"You sure you don't wanna be bride?" he asked she glared at him

"This is a mission are you going to be able to do this or did Tsunade-sama pick the wrong Ninja?" technically Tsunade knew nothing more about this mission than the fact that Sakura had asked very nicely for it. Naruto sighed

"I can do it, I can do it."

"Good." Sakura finished with his hair and smiled at Natasha's mom

"The wedding parties should be arriving soon right?" she asked, the woman nodded "Okay," she looked back at the boys "This will be simple. All you have to do is make it look convincing, it might be a little wired for you but remember your not you, your Samson and Natasha, and there madly in love and all, so it has to seem smooth." The two nodded "Some pointers on western weddings that I don't think I've gone over. One, their gunna throw rice at you. Two, at the reception you'll have a first dance thing so just go with that. Three, if at anytime a large group of people clink silverware against their glasses you have to kiss." Naruto bit his lip but nodded "Naruto you'll be asked to throw your bouquet, all you have to do it face away from the crowd of woman and chuck it over your shoulder…" she considered who she was dealing with "lightly." She added "Sasuke you'll have to do basically the same thing but with Naruto's garter, which will be the lacy thing around his left thigh." Sasuke glared at her "and you'll be asked to cut the cake together you do that then feed each other the first bite. You got all that?" The two nodded as there was a knock on the door "Okay we'll see you later." Sakura said dragging Sasuke from the room. The blond groaned then put on a grin waiting for the coming bridal party.

--

Naruto was more than a tad uncomfortable, though it was easy to call nerves so it wasn't a problem. He waited anxiously for his cue his arm linked with the man who thought he was Naruto's father. The music started and the man opened the back doors of the cabin leading Naruto down the porch and out into the ceremony. Naruto gulped, everyone had turned to stand and stare at him. Some people snapped pictures from their chairs while other people with big black expensive looking cameras fallowed him down the isle snapping continuously. He put on a grin and continued walking just focusing on getting to the gazebo.

Sasuke stood beside the fake priest shooting quick glares at Sakura sitting in the front row while everyone turned to look at the wedding parties as they filled out of the cabin. The girl simply smiled at him as though she couldn't see his glare. The music suddenly became grander and Sasuke forced himself to look away from Sakura, for the sake of the mission. Naruto was being lead down the isle by his 'father' whose pace was painfully slow. Naruto, though he seemed happy and calm to the guests, fooled neither Sakura nor Sasuke. He was terrified. The dress he wore was light and close fitting, the top covered in a thin grey fabric. When he reached the steps the man leading him kissed his cheek and went to sit with his wife. Naruto stood and stared at Sasuke trying to not think to hard about what he was doing. Sasuke could have laughed at the look of complete concentration etched across Naruto's face, but it would have been inappropriate. So instead he listened to the Priest ramble on about love.

"I do." Naruto almost jumped when Sasuke spoke; oh shit he hadn't been paying attention. He blinked at Sasuke trying to ask if he was supposed to be doing something the boys eyes simply flicked over to the old man standing between them. It was a good thing Samson was really the target here, because Naruto seemed pretty oblivious to everything.

"Do you, Natasha, take, Samson, to be your husband, your constant friend, faithful partner and love from this day forward? In the presence of your family and friends. Do you offer him you solemn vow to be his faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow? Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with and cry with, and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Naruto blinked at the man. That was a lot to ask, how was he supposed to love unconditionally? Sasuke was a real ass sometimes. And respect? Always? He was pretty sure he didn't respect him all the time... He treated him like shit if he was having an off day. He might not mean it, but still, he sometimes said very disrespectful things. There were definitely some parts of the priests little spiel that he could do, the faithful thing was easy but still, could he make that kind of commitment? He glanced back at Sasuke and for a moment was surprised to see Samson. He almost laughed realizing how stupid he was being.

"I do." He said repeating what Sasuke had said before. They were then approached by a little boy holding a pillow and two rings. Sasuke plucked one easily off the pillow and took Naruto's left hand

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." Naruto blinked at Sasuke as he slid the ring onto his finger, why had no one told him about this part? Where did Sasuke learn that little speech? Why did no one ever tell him anything? God this whole wedding thing was a big commitment. Naruto copied what Sasuke had done, seeing as how that seemed to be the thing to do. The man between them spoke some more about love and vows and crap before he said what Naruto had been hoping he'd forget

"You may now kiss the bride." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sakura giving him the death glare. He gulped as he felt Sasuke's hand on his cheek as he leaned forward, Naruto closed his eyes and found the warm breath across his face less terrifying and more relaxing, he didn't look like Sasuke but he smelled like him. Naruto was unsure of whether or not it should freak him out that thinking that this was only Sasuke was calming him down or if that was only normal compared to a complete stranger. Sasuke's lips pressed lightly to his own and he leaned up further to meet him, kissing him back. He could hear people clapping vaguely and he pulled back slowly, opening his eyes again. Sasuke smiled a very fake smile that made Naruto laugh before he took his hand leading him back down the isle and into the house.

Naruto sighed deeply giving a stressed out little chuckle and leaned against a wall. They waited while everyone else chatted outside. "Is it just me or does it seem like were doing this for no reason?" he asked Sasuke smirked.

"It's just you." He leaned against the wall with Naruto "There have been three assassination attempts against Samson and one on Natasha." Naruto blinked in surprise

"What?"

"Some a vengeful ex fiancé of Samson; a bullet missed you by about a centimeter on the gazebo." Naruto's eyes widened he hadn't even noticed, Sasuke's smirk widened. "Sometimes your ninja skills astound me." He said sarcastically Naruto glared at him

"Oh shut up teme. You don't have lacey panties up your ass, they make everything more difficult." Sasuke merely rolled his eyes as the families came into the house gushing about how beautiful the ceremony was. The two received a series of hugs and complements from everyone, some people more than once.

"You two should go get in the car, its waiting for you." Alicia suggested Sasuke nodded and lead Naruto back outside this time through a tunnel of people throwing rice and into a long black car. Naruto shut the door and slid into one of the seats brushing rice out of his hair.

"That was…strange…" Sasuke nodded in agreement. They sat in comfortable silence trying to figure out what was bouncing so loudly behind the car. It sounded like cans but that would ridiculous. There musing was interrupted by a tap on the roof.

"Sasuke, Naruto open the sunroof." It was Sakura, they both ignored her "You better not be doing dirty things in there." She said getting both boys to glare at the roof. "I hear it's customary for the bride to pleasu-" Naruto jabbed the button next to the window in the ceiling, interrupting her. Sakura slid in with a grin before closing it again. "That was beautiful." She said in a teasing tone both boys glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up. Were going to a party now! Food and drinks we're being paid to consume!" Naruto grinned "It's so worth it right?" Sakura asked and he sighed

"I don't know yet. It depends on how good this free stuff is." Sakura laughed

"You both act like this is killing you but, seriously its fun! Just relax, go with it. It's so much better than spending a week in some swamp or something." She laid down on one of the long couches and sighed happily.

--

Naruto was more than ecstatic when the schmoozing ended. Even if listening to people give speeches was a little boring, that didn't take to long and before he knew it the food was served. It definitely made this whole ordeal worth it, though he had to skip his soup which was quite obviously poisoned. Whoever was trying to kill them wasn't very good at it; whatever they used stank and turned the soup a bit blue. Other than that everything was amazing, he could chat with strangers as long as he got this food. The room grew silent as people clinked their glasses leaving Naruto confused for a second before he caught Sakura's eye from across the room. Oh right. He laughed a little uncomfortably before leaning over and kissing Sasuke. People cheered. It was slightly creepy. He held a pleasant conversation with his 'aunt' through the rest of dinner before they were called up to do the first dance. Naruto glanced at Sasuke pleadingly hoping he knew how to dance. He looked relatively clam so Naruto relaxed a bit and allowed him to lead him across the floor. Maybe it was a good thing he was the girl.

There was more dancing and then the best cake Naruto had ever had fallowed by even more dancing and him tossing the bundle of flowers to a group of rabid women. The garter toss was definitely a bit awkward. The bridesmaids made a big deal of it, setting up a chair in the middle of the dance floor and commanding the DJ to play a song that sounded as though it was supposed to be at some night club, not a wedding. It didn't help that before hand Sakura had pulled them to the side and commanded them to make it 'sexy, like that time at the brothel'. With a sigh Naruto sat in the chair and pushed all his thoughts to the back of his head focusing on character.

He lifted his left leg slowly as Sasuke approached giving him a sly smile as he kneeled beside him removing the blond's high heeled shoe with a smirk. Sasuke's hands traveled slowly up his calf to his knee sliding beneath the shorter dress Naruto had been told to change into after the first dance. Naruto could feel his heart rate accelerate at the feeling of Sasuke's warm hand between his thighs he bit his lip and closed his eyes trying to repress a shiver. People where whistling and cat calling as Sasuke slipped the garter of Naruto's leg Naruto looked at Sasuke through half lidded eyes. Sasuke leaned down keeping eye contact with Naruto as he kissed Naruto's knee making the blond shiver again before Sasuke slid the garter from around his ankle. Sasuke threw the garter then turned back to Naruto replacing his heel and helping him stand. Naruto took several deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

--

Naruto stopped to take off his heels as they crossed the lobby, his feet were on fire. He hurried to join his ex team mates who were already in the elevator holding the door for him. They rode up in silence to the twelfth floor where the honey moon suit, and the real Natasha and Samson were. They knocked and got no answer so Sakura picked the lock.

"They're probably out doing something. We can just wait in here." They didn't have to wait long before the three looked to the door as the lock was being turned. Natasha yelped in surprise as she walked in seeing herself and her husband already in the room with another girl. She suddenly relaxed realizing who they were laughing and blushing

"God you scared me." She said walking into the room while her husband closed the door.

"Sorry about that." Sakura grinned and stood to shake hands with the couple "This is Sasuke and Naruto." She gestured to the two behind her "Sasuke why don't you go change?" she motioned to the bathroom and he stood closing the door behind him. Sakura spent the next several minutes talking with Natasha filling her in about the whole thing until Sasuke came back looking like himself and no longer in his tux. "Naruto off you go." Naruto stood and went to the bathroom gratefully but realized he couldn't get the wedding dress off himself. He had changed back into it for the last dance but every time he had changed he had, had the help of the bride's maids. He peeked his head out the bathroom door.

"Hey Sasuke I need help getting out of this thing…" He glanced at Natasha. "Or I donno I guess if you would feel better about Samson…" he said feeling awkward. It wasn't really his body to flaunt. "Or you… I guess…" Natasha blushed heavily

"No, no it's fine…" Sasuke joined Naruto in the bathroom helping him with the many clasps and zippers and maneuvering him out of the dress. Naruto sighed stripping out of the lacy underclothes and changing back into himself. He shot the thong at Sasuke like a rubber band.

"Being a girl sucks…" he said as Sasuke side stepped the underwear opening the door and joining the others. Natasha blinked at him

"You're a boy?" she asked he nodded giving an uncomfortable laugh

"Don't worry about it Natasha, he's very convincing." Sakura butted in Natasha blushed

"Oh I hope this wasn't too awkward for you!" Sakura laughed waving it off

"Don't worry about them; they do worse without getting paid." Naruto threw the clock from the nightstand at her she caught it and set it on the coffee table.

"Oh their partners?" Natasha asked

"Yes." Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Sakura

"No." Sasuke corrected him rubbing his temple Naruto blinked at him before he understood

"Oh you mean- No, no. I meant were partners like we work together. We're not together." He trailed of lamely blushing furiously. Sakura laughed

"Well, here are the tapes and rings." She handed Samson a bag "We'll be going now." The three left planning on taking full advantage of their last night in this five star hotel. Sakura decided she wouldn't mind a nice message.

--

"You said you were going to leave it alone." Sasuke said accusingly as he joined Sakura on the balcony of there hotel room. She glanced up at him from her seat taking a sip from her water bottle.

"No I didn't I said 'don't be happy, see if I care.' Turns out I do." He glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "Plus I promised you eternal torment." His glare didn't soften. "Admit it you enjoyed it."

"So?" he asked "It changes nothing for Naruto." Sakura glared at him.

"Well then I'll just have to keep trying." She said and stood leaving Sasuke alone, cursing on the balcony.

--

Erm yeah.. I promise Naruto isn't an idiot he's thinking about things he doesn't want to think about and getting a bit distracted…Um I hope you liked this I had fun writing it mostly because I find weddings so bizarre, I'm not one of those people who hates them, I just think that people are really funny at weddings. Plus I always think it's weird that there will be western style weddings in Konoha in a lot of fics but I thought it would be funny do a wedding without the characters really knowing what was going on. So there you have it both Naruto's first bits of confusion and the first attempt from Sakura. Her next is even weirder…

Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed I hope you continue to enjoy the story!


	4. Good at Plan B

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: T for cursing…I'm a potty mouth

**Warning**: Yaoi, and I could seriously care less what you think I doubt anyone will read this anyway…

Ah yes so another chapter, very odd…There's Sakura bashing, bashing…if that makes sense…I make fun of bashed Sakura... I don't know if that makes sense either…Erm how about we say it looks like Sakura bashing at first but I'm making fun of Sakura bashing…? Yeah, um please just trust me that there is **no actual bashing**…If you keep reading I think you'll get it…

Thanks once again to **The Flaming Hyperbole **for knowing English far better than me

--

"The most successful people are those who are good at plan B."

James Yorke

--

Sasuke was at Ichiraku first, like always, but he waited patently for his ex teammates. He hadn't expected either to be there yet anyway. Naruto strolled in next sitting beside Sasuke at the counter with a grin. The third member of the party marked her arrival slightly after with something that both Naruto and Sasuke had thought had gone extinct long ago. It was high pitched and so sickly sweat it made them both gag a little.

"_Sasuke-kun!_" both ninja looked at each other in disbelief as the girl sat next to Sasuke leaning forward and grinning. "Good after noon Sasuke-kun!" she chirped, both boys cringed and looked at her

"How was your date Sakura?" Naruto asked. She had gone on another date with Lee and he was hopping that maybe her freaky attitude just meant the date had gone very well. She frowned for a second before smiling

"It made me realize something." She said cheerfully

"What?" Naruto asked dreading the answer

"That I still love Sasuke-kun!" She cheered happily both boys last hopes could be heard being crushed

"What? But, but…" Naruto was close to tears, he was unsure if he could handle the old Sakura again.

"Sakura I don't like you and never will." Sasuke said coldly scooting away slightly. Sakura only smiled

"I know. But in another fifteen years or so when you realize that you're getting older and you still haven't started building a clan I'll be right here. A wonderfully convenient uterus." She smiled happily

"Sakura, it won't happen." Sasuke said sternly. For a moment an almost wicked smile flickered across her features before it returned to the gleefully happy smile. So this had something to do with her new plan. Both boys looked her over suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" Naruto finally asked Sakura's wicked smile reappeared slowly

"I've got a deal to make with you two." She almost sang

"And what is that?" Sasuke asked dreading her answer

"You two agree to act like a couple for the next twelve hours." She didn't pause for a reaction, Sasuke had the sudden strong urge to smack her. "And I will never, ever sound like that again." She grinned, cutting out the middle man always made things move faster. She was just hopping relationships worked like shipping. "If you don't agree then I go on being a wonderfully convenient and willing uterus." Naruto and Sasuke stared at her in disbelief then at each other, then back at her.

"What?" Naruto demanded

"You heard me, and by act like a couple I mean the whole shebang hand holding, snuggling, hugging, at least three kisses, and making out twice." She held up two fingers in more of a peace sign than anything

"What?" they both said in disbelief. Sakura said nothing, she simply waited

"Sakura that's ridiculous. We already agreed that we wouldn't be that showy." Sasuke said trying to reason. Sakura shrugged smiling sweetly

"I don't care." The two boys glanced at each other, both knowing that life would be intolerable with Sakura being so creepy.

"Come on boys you've got a minute to decide." Naruto bit his lip, this hardly seemed fair to him at all. "Forty five seconds," Naruto glanced at Sasuke

"You're buying me ramen for a month if I do this." Sasuke nodded

"Fifteen seconds." The two boys shook "Ten, nine"

"We'll do it…" Naruto said in a resigned way Sakura grinned evilly

"Good!" She returned to her normal self and ordered; the boys sighed and ordered themselves.

--

"As soon as we walk onto the street you have to start. If anyone asks don't answer."

"What? We're just supposed to ignore them?" Naruto asked crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, Sakura rolled her eyes

"Like anyone will ask. And even if someone does your both excellent at avoiding a topic." She grumbled, she knew this from personal experience. The boys sighed and nodded "Okay then off we go." Sakura lead them out into the streets.

Kanoha was busy on Sundays; everyone was out shopping and enjoying a free day. This meant more witnesses for Sasuke and Naruto's little spectical. Sakura fell behind the two slightly, pretending to look at some earrings one of the vendors was selling for a moment, before fallowing them. She grinned to herself at the two walking exactly like they always did only now they were holding hands. Sakura could have swooned. She spotted a familiar blond in one of the shops and stopped to wave

"Ino!" the girl came out of the shop to join her old friends

"Your home!" Ino said adjusting the bags she was carrying so that she could hug Sakura "Why didn't you come see me?" she asked with a fake pout

"We just got back yesterday afternoon." Sakura explained "And I had a date with Lee. Sorry." Ino raised a curious eyebrow

"Lee? How'd it go?" She asked walking ahead of the boys with her friend, Sakura grinned

"Oh it was wonderful, he's so sweet, and we get along great." She could feel the glares of her ex team mates drilling holes in the back of her head but ignored it "Were going out again tomorrow." Ino grinned

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Dinner and a movie." Sakura stopped to read the blub on the back of a book. Naruto stood awkwardly next to Sasuke but smiled when he realized that both girls were so immersed in their conversation about Lee that neither was paying attention to them. If he was going to do this Sakura wasn't going to be getting anything out of it.

Ino glanced away from Sakura for a moment to see Naruto dragging Sasuke off into an ally; she fallowed curiously leaving Sakura at the book seller's stand. She stood stunned for a moment as she watched Naruto shove Sasuke against the ally wall, pulling his hair and kissing him deeply, it was only a split second before Sasuke lifted Naruto off the ground and pressed him against the other wall. Naruto's legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist and he moaned as Sasuke's hand slipped under his shirt. Ino turned bright red but couldn't turn away; it was like watching a train crash…a very sexy train crash. Naruto was mumbling things she couldn't hear now as Sasuke attacked his neck

"Ino?" Sakura called from the stand giving her a confused look Ino took this opportunity to return to the girl, face still flushed "What the hell is up with you?" Sakura asked "Where did Sasuke and Naruto go?" she suddenly realized that they had disappeared. Ino's blushed deepened

"There um, over there…" she stammered gesturing to the ally way, as she said this the two boys exited, straightening slightly crumpled clothes. Sakura took in Ino's flushed face and the crinkled state of both boys clothes and turned away smirking "Let's go find the others." She said cheerily.

--

"I swear to god they were making out." Ino hissed Kiba gave her a disbelieving look "I'm totally serious. Right there in the middle of the shopping district against a wall."

"They don't really seem like PDA would really be there thing." Sikamaru stated in a bored manner.

"Are they even together?" Chouji asked, everyone looked at the backs of what used to be team seven walking in front of them. Sasuke and Naruto had gotten into some sort of fight.

"Someone should ask." Ten Ten suggested, everyone snorted

"Hell no," Kiba said "Ino go ask Sakura, she'd know." Naruto was now sulking having lost the fight

"I don't-" Ino stopped midway through her sentence as Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto quickly "I told you!" she hissed as everyone stared in surprise. Sakura laughed and said something that made Naruto flip her off, she only laughed louder and ran up to Lee's front door to knock.

"Everyone else just saw that right?" Kiba asked the others nodded still slightly shocked as Naruto took Sasuke's hand and pulled him over to the group when Lee answered the door. Naruto lead them all back down the road talking animatedly with Kiba while Sasuke seemed content to ignore everyone around him. Kiba held his part of the conversation quite effectively considering how hard he had to try to not stare. Shikamaru increased his pace until he fell into step with Sasuke. The Uchiha and Nara walked in comfortable silence for a while before Naruto noticed, turning away from Kiba for a moment to address Shikamaru. He used his grip on Sasuke's hand to keep him from falling at the weird angel he was leaning.

"You two are weird." He said laughing, mostly because he found the idea of accusing anyone of being weird at the moment ridiculous. "You don't even talk." He said Shikamaru just watched him sighing and shaking his head. Naruto heard Sakura giggling from behind him, he glanced back at her "What?" he asked she just smirked at him

"Nothing."

"Watch where you're going dobe." Sasuke said grabbing the back of Naruto's shirt as he stumbled to keep him from falling. Naruto blushed and glared at him

"Don't call me that teme." Sasuke smirked pulling the blond closer and leaning over to whisper in his ear but still loud enough for most of the others to hear.

"Do you prefer Love then?" he asked feeling a little sick. How cheesy. Naruto blushed but said nothing instead he turned back to Kiba pretending as though he didn't know the other had heard what Sasuke had said and picked up his conversation again. Sakura had to resist the urge to start cracking up at the looks of everyone around her. She could tell Ino was itching to pull her away and ask so she quickened her pace and started a meaningless conversation with Sasuke, even if he was glaring at her with enough force to cause combustion.

--

The group, like true ninja, decided to spend several hours sparing. Naturally Sasuke and Naruto were the first volunteer's, normally there group of friends wouldn't bother watching. Their matches were always either so fast paced that the others had trouble seeing what was going on or so slow and measured that you could watch the grass around them grow. Today however everyone was interested in seeing if this new step in their relationship had changed things at all. So far things seemed quite normal, too fast to really see much no pulled punches or letting a hit land. Somehow Naruto knocked Sasuke onto his back and was on him before the Uchiha could react, his knees on either side of his hips and his hands on either side of the Uchia's head. He smirked

"Haha." He teased sticking out his tongue Sasuke smirked, his legs wrapping around Naruto's waist before he pushed up making them do a group summersault, leaving Naruto on his back with Sasuke pinning him to the ground.

"Hm." Sasuke smirked, the blond glared at him struggling until he freed a leg allowing him to dart away for only a second before his hands were suddenly pulled and tied above his head. He shot a glare over his shoulder at Sasuke who was still smirking as he wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist. Sasuke pulled Naruto close leaning down to speak against the others throat "I think its time we let someone else have a turn." He murmured.

"Okay." He answered he could feel Sasuke's smile against his throat as he untied his wrists and slowly walked the blond back to the group sitting under the trees.

"We're done." He said, his tone bored Kiba and Lee immediately scrambled out to the field while the others tried to look like they hadn't been staring. Sasuke went and sat against an old maple while Naruto went to chat with Hinata who blushed furiously almost the whole time.

It wasn't long before he was trying to hide yawns behind his hand and Hinata was telling him he should take a nap. Naruto sighed in defeat looking around for a suitable patch of grass when he spotted Sasuke leaning against the tree. He smiled and made his way lazily over to the boy. Sasuke cocked a questioning eyebrow at Naruto as he laid out beside him his head resting in Sasuke's lap. Naruto took the Uchiha's hand and laced their fingers together resting them on his chest

"Tired?" Sasuke asked as Naruto yawned. The blond smiled looking at their joined hands and nodding before he looked back at the Uchiha blinking slowly and leaning up to press his lips to the others. The kiss was slow but deeper than the quick pecks they had been giving each other earlier, they weren't really making out, but there was definitely a bit of tongue. Naruto let his head fall back to Sasuke's lap and his eyes shut.

"But its okay, you make a good pillow." Sasuke rolled his eyes but moved his free hand to run through Naruto's gold hair gently. The boy smiled humming lightly "That feels nice." He murmured under his breath. Sasuke smiled and continued to stroke the blonde's hair even after he had fallen asleep. He glanced up at Sakura who looked like she was close to tears, melting, or both.

--

Naruto grinned at Sasuke who was scowling at him for stealing yet another of his korokke. "Why do you keep stealing mine? You have your own, eat those." Naruto pouted

"But you picked the better flavor." He said nibbling on the stolen item and giving him puppy dog eyes. Sasuke sighed pushing the rest of the food across to Naruto and sliding Naruto's toward himself

"Then we'll switch."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked biting his lip and looking guilty

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Naruto smiled coyly

"I promise I'll make it up to you later." He said his voice slightly lower as though he was trying to keep the others from hearing.

"I'll hold you to that." Sasuke said his voice dropping slightly as well. Naruto smirked taking a bite of the korokke and slowly licking the white filling off his lips. Naruto was surprised by how easy it was to flirt with Sasuke. It was almost scary. He caught some of the others staring but continued on as if he hadn't. Instead he glanced up at the dark sky, it was a bit chilly out here but it was beautiful so far away from the light pollution of Konoha.

"Wow eleven thirty five." Sakura said rather loudly "I hope I haven't forgotten to do anything today." She shot a quick glance at Sasuke and Naruto, who in turn glanced at each other. It was quite obvious to both what she was referring to. Naruto waited several minutes for the group's conversation to get more involved before he crawled over to Sasuke sliding easily onto the others lap. It wasn't hard for him to reach up and pull the dark haired boy down to press their lips together. Even easier to allow Sasuke's firm grip around him to pull him closer as he gave up control once again to the other. It wasn't necessary to fake his uneven breathing or the strange noises he was making, Sasuke's lips pulled them out of him with ease. He could feel the Uchiha's warm hand slid under his shirt rubbing gentle, familiar circles across his back and making him shiver and whimper Sasuke's name. If nothing had caused him to flush this definitely would have, luckily, he was already beet red. He suddenly stumbled to his feet dragging Sasuke up by the shirt

"Your place now." He muttered Sasuke immediately lifted him off the ground the blond latched his legs around his waist as he carried him off into the woods.

The group left behind gaped in the direction their friends had disappeared in.

"Oh my god…" Ino breathed Sakura blinked shocked what the hell had just happened? "Did you hear that sound Naruto made?" Ino asked in disbelief

"Which one?" Kiba asked still stunned

"The 'Oh God, take me now' one…"

"Which one?"

Sasuke set Naruto down as soon as he was sure they were out of hearing range of the others. The two caught their breath and tried to stop their hearts from exploding as they waited for midnight. Naruto was fanning himself with his hand, it was suddenly way to hot. Sasuke took several deep breaths trying to think about something to calm himself down. It wasn't working very well seeing as how Naruto kept showing up covered in nothing but blood in front of his dead parents and it was really distracting from the sorrow he was supposed to be feeling. He was going to kill Sakura. He calmed down eventually with or without the help of dead relatives and glanced at Naruto who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

"You ready dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto opened one eye lazily but nodded shrugging away from the tree and walking back in the direction of their friends.

The group of friends stared once again shocked as Naruto and Sasuke reappeared. Naruto sat looking just as happy and relaxed as he always did. He was fallowed by Sasuke who was stoic and bored looking as ever. The silence stretched a moment before Sakura started cracking up, eyes slowly turned to her as though she was insane.

"Oh my god!" She cackled "You totally had me!" she giggled "That was amazing!" Naruto grinned

"Team seven goes big or goes home." He said everyone looked completely dumfounded. Sakura was still giggling like a mad woman

"Oh that was so worth the shit you're both gunna give me for it." She said with a sigh, she got cold stares from both her team mates.

"You underestimate us." Naruto said darkly "You will regret this, and soon." He warned, she shrugged

"What the hell is going on?" Ino finally asked Sakura smirked at her

"Just a little deal I made with them." She said waving it off.

"A deal?" Ino asked in disbelief "That!" she gestured to where Sasuke and Naruto had been making out "Was a deal?"

"What the hell could she possibly be giving you that makes that worth it?" Kiba asked Naruto sighed rolling his eyes

"Oh it wasn't that bad. And besides she never said we couldn't exact revenge. And who are we to pass up a chance at getting vengeance?" he said in a joking tone

"They've done worse. Besides married couples need a healthy physical relationship if they want to survive anyway." She said and started cracking up again Ino's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Married?"

"No not married!" Naruto growled crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the girl who was trying to calm herself down

"Our last mission they were look-alikes for this couple getting married." The glares pointed toward her intensified. "It was a beautiful ceremony." She snorted

"Naruto you have a hicky." Shikamaru said plainly having recovered from team sevens little display Naruto twisted his head around trying to see his own neck.

"Seriously? Sakura fix it!" he whined she rolled her eyes

"No, it would be a waste of time. We both know it'll be gone by the time you wake up tomorrow anyway."

"Whatever." He said sullenly, Kiba laughed

"You're marked for the Uchiha clan now you know." He teased Naruto glared at him

"At least I'm getting some." He snapped "I don't have to resort to Mr. Hand to keep me company." He paused, it was like Jiraiya thoughts combined with Sasuke's bite and Sakura's inner crazy had just come spewing out of his mouth. He stood up and stretched yawning. "I'm going home, I need some serious sleep." Several others agreed with him and they headed off together. Sasuke watched him leave and Sakura watched Sasuke, feeling a bit bad.

--

Yeah…erm…like I said weirder…You can't get much weirder than a convenient uterus…I also had fun on this chapter cuz well there's a bunch of senseless making out…and I get to make Sasuke say cheesy shit.

I'm not sure if everyone knows what korokke are cuz I haven't heard them mentioned in other fics but they're basically these yummy little deep fried things with a bunch of different fillings. I suck at explaining things…google it. Google knows all.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks for reading!


	5. Obviously Isn't Obvious

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: T for cursing…I'm a potty mouth

**Warning**: Yaoi, and I could seriously care less what you think

I like this chapter…guess what I was craving when I started writing it. Its really hard…I'm so lame… Yeah I don't really have anything much to say so I hope you enjoy!

--

"Sometimes I'm confused by what I think is really obvious. But what I think is really obvious obviously isn't obvious..."

Michael Stripe

--

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura said in a slightly bored and uninterested tone that she had picked up from Sasuke. Naruto looked up raising an eyebrow in question at the girl, she slid up onto the counter pulling a bowl of cherries across the tile toward her and gently kicking the trashcan to sit between her feet. "I was wondering." She said slowly examining the cherries for a long moment searching for the one she wanted "And not in a joking way, or teasing. Totally serious." She plucked a cherry from the bowl "In confidence. I won't tell anyone your answer." Naruto continued to scrub dishes; he wasn't too excited about where this was going. Sakura popped the cherry into her mouth, considering her wording "Do you have feelings for Sasuke?" she asked casually spitting the cherry pit into the trashcan below her. Naruto froze for a moment glaring up at her.

"Sakura!" he started angrily she looked up from the bowl of cherries

"Naruto, I already said I'm not teasing you, so will you please refrain from yelling

at me?" Naruto shut his mouth but still gave her a defiant, defensive look. She went back to her cherries having had plenty of practice ignoring a variety looks from gawks to glowers. "I'm truly curious." She said jiggling the bowl trying to get a look at the cherries deeper down.

"Sakura, you already know the answer." Naruto said trying not to sound angry but failing

"No I don't." she said plopping another cherry into her mouth

"What makes you think I do?" he asked glaring at the cup he was rinsing.

"Well, and don't get angry you asked." She warned, she set the bowl of cherries to the side for a second "It's just that you have…moments…" she watched Naruto closely for a second "When you're asleep together on missions…I know you're asleep, but still you look comfortable there. At the wedding there were a couple times, like during the garter toss. And yesterday, a lot yesterday. You have this chemistry with him that a person doesn't have with someone they don't feel anything for."

"It was part of the mission part of the deal, nothing else." He said still glaring at the cup he had been washing for at least five minutes.

"People don't risk their lives spending years chasing after someone who doesn't want to be found. Trying to stop them from making a mistake they know and don't care that their making, without feeling something for them. I thought I was in love with him at the time and still, you're the one who went out and did it." Naruto set aside the cup and picked up a plate not looking up at Sakura.

"He's my friend." Was all he said

"Ino and Shikamaru are friends, their together now." Sakura answered

"He's a guy."

"Iruka and Kakashi are both men." She sighed "Sorry, it's just I don't want to see my two best friends end up alone forever…" She slid off the counter "It's not a difficult question, Sasuke had no problem." She headed toward the door

"You asked him too?" Naruto asked, Sakura nodded in a bored manner still walking

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" Naruto asked, the girl shrugged as she reached the door

"Like I said, totally confidential. I've gotta go, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Lee and I are going on a triple date. See ya'." She waved over her shoulder as she closed the door leaving her blonde ex team mate with quite a lot to think about.

Naruto finished the dishes, and then cleaned his bathroom, and bedroom, and living room. When he finished he found it hard to keep himself from thinking about Sakura's words. He had been happy to ignore his own confusion about his relationship with Sasuke but for some reason he could stop thinking about it now. He left his apartment hurriedly but found that wandering around Konoha didn't help to keep him from thinking. He shoved his hands in his pockets and groaned wandering in the direction of Ichikura. If he was going to torture himself by thinking about these things, he was going to be eating ramen while he did it.

He sat at the counter and ordered biting his lip. Why did Sakura have to say things like that? Their conversation repeated in his head several times. Chemistry? He didn't have chemistry with Sasuke. As he thought it he remembered how easy it had been to throw himself at Sasuke yesterday. But that was just because they had had a lot of Naruko missions and as odd as it was he wasn't really a stranger to making out with him. But that was just physical, even if he did enjoy it, and he wasn't saying he did, there is a huge difference between physical and emotional attraction. It wasn't like they were ever close in a romantic way that was both conscious and not physical. As he thought it the memory of resting his head in Sasuke's lap and falling asleep holding his hand invaded his head making him blush lightly.

"Hey dobe." Naruto jumped at Sasuke's voice almost falling off his stool. Sasuke sat and raised an eyebrow at him

"Ah, hi Sasuke…" He looked down at his neglected bowl or raman and started shoveling it into his mouth

"What's with you?" Sasuke asked, damn him and his observant self. Naruto swallowed setting down his chopsticks

"Nothing, why?" Sasuke shrugged picking up Naruto's chopsticks and stealing some of his noodles. Sakura had said she had asked Sasuke too. "Has Sakura done anything weird lately?" Naruto asked trying not to sound too curious Sasuke shrugged again handing his chopsticks back to him

"Yeah, but is there any other way she does things?" he asked

"Has she asked you anything strange lately?" he asked focusing back on his ramen

"What did she ask you?" Sasuke asked ignoring Naruto's question. Naruto shook his head

"Its nothing never mind." Sasuke nodded slowly

"Right, well I have to meet with the hokage, I'll see you later." Sasuke set money for the ramen down on the counter, and left Naruto feeling like a coward for not asking. He finished his food and headed back to his apartment. On his way back he passed a small sushi shop, in the window he could see Sakura and the others. They were laughing at something and generally enjoying themselves. Wonderful, just wonderful was that really necessary? Naruto sighed remembering what Sakura had said about being alone forever. In that moment it seemed highly likely. He trudged up the stairs to his apartment unintentionally slamming the door on his way in.

He fell into bed not bothering to undress. He watched the sun set bright red over the tops of the buildings of Konoha. "Right…" he said out loud "I can work this out." He hadn't ever thought much about Sakura's teasing but now he was questioning himself and he didn't like it. "Okay, so sleeping, garter toss, yesterday in general…and bringing him back…" he had reasons for all of those right? He thought back to the wedding and blushed at the memory of Sasuke's hands between his legs; his stomach gave a little flip. Maybe he should figure that out later…Yesterday…He bit his lip that could be dealt with later too…same with finding him…that was to complicated…Sleeping. "Its comfortable?" he signed this wasn't working… He couldn't explain anything but his mind wouldn't allow him to just let it go. He groaned and rolled over onto his side. Maybe he was approaching this the wrong way. Maybe he should focus more on Sakura's actual question.

Did he have feelings for Sasuke? He sighed, why did this question have to be so hard? He considered his relationships with other people. He definitely had a stronger bond with Sasuke than anybody else. Though it was very close to the bond he held with Sakura, but close in a very different way. He ground his teeth and rolled onto his back.

**He is strong.** Naruto blinked at the ceiling in confusion

"So?" Naruto answered. He normally didn't speak to Kyuubi; the Kyuubi didn't normally speak to him. They had a sort of tit for tat relationship and usually only communicated when absolutely necessary.

**He could protect kits.** Naruto rolled his eyes having listened to the daemon enough to recognize the word 'kits' as a synonym for children.

"That's not even possible."

**I realize that, but you are missing my point.** Naruto sighed, not too thrilled with his advisor but it was better than nothing.

"What's your point?"

**That he would be a fine mate, a status symbol.**

"One, I wasn't deciding on a 'mate' just whether or not I have feelings for him. And two, I don't need a status symbol." Kyuubi snorted loudly

**Your goal is to become the Alfa isn't it? **Naruto rolled his eyes Kyuubi knew full well he wanted to be Hokage but liked to call everything by its animal kingdom equivalent. **He has neutralized the others. **

"Who?"

**The cloaked ones.** Naruto snickered

"Akatsuki?"

**Yes them.** **He has earned the right.** Naruto couldn't help but laugh

"It's not a right, it's a privilege." Kyuubi's penchant for stripping Naruto's life of its humanity and reducing it down to basic animal instinct was both annoying and funny.

**If you're going to laugh I'm not helping, but you better stop your fucking whining you ungrateful runt.** Naruto sighed

"Sorry, you we're saying?" no matter how much they didn't like it they shared a body and had had there rare moments.

**He has a large den, larger territory, and smells good. **Naruto let out another sigh rolling onto his stomach.

"I couldn't really care less about those, though I agree with the third point. Could you give me some human type advice?" He could almost feel Kyuubi's eyes rolling.

**I am not human, Kit.**

"Yeah but you've got to have something that doesn't have to do with territories or pheromones. Come on aren't you supposed to have human intelligence?"

**My intelligence is far greater than that of any human. If you all were smarter you'd realize that mating should come down to territories and pheromones. It makes things simpler. **Naruto didn't reply, he knew Kyuubi had to know something; he had been inside his head his entire life. And though it was strange, the daemon understood Naruto better than Naruto himself. **Your connection to the Uchiha is a rare one.**

"What's that mean?" Naruto asked

**Use your head for something other than keeping me inside.** Kyuubi answered the blond groaned rolling back over.

--

Naruto mindlessly tossed the tennis ball at the floor watching it bounce of and hit the wall before returning to his waiting hand. He threw it again letting its continuous cycle keep his hands busy as he allowed his mind wander. It was cold here. His apartment was dead. He had grown up in the tiny place and somehow it held absolutely no warmth. The thermostat was up and the building was physical warm. But it was missing something important.

He hadn't spent any amount of time here alone for a while, he normally only returned to the building alone to sleep. He'd stumble in collapse into bed and fall asleep, when he woke up in the morning he would shower, dress, grab some food and bolt. He hadn't noticed that is was so cold. But now that he was sitting here, doing nothing, he realized that this wasn't a home. He didn't feel safer here, comfortable, or relaxed. He was just here. The apartment meant nothing. It held some things of importance, pictures, and a few cherished gifts. But he realized sadly that these seemed just as uncomfortable here as he did.

Naruto hadn't known that a how a home was supposed to feel until he started spending most his free time at Sasuke's. It seemed so odd that a place where so many were killed could possibly feel inviting. But, maybe, he reasoned, that's what made it so homey. Not the death of everyone, but that there had been so much life for so long. It was immaculately clean, but very lived in. The hard wood flooring was worn on the stairs and in the kitchen, due to the repetitive traffic over the years. Naruto could imagine generations of women gossiping around the island in the kitchen with their tea, cooking and laughing loudly. Every chair and couch in the place seemed to sag a bit in the center where so many families had gathered to relax. The rug in the family room smelled faintly of vanilla and lavender like someone spilled something. It was like the complex was holding on to the lost souls waiting for their empty places to be filled.

Naruto sighed and stood, finally allowing the tennis ball to stop its cycle across the room. He stood uncertainly in the middle of his apartment for a minute before making up his mind. He grabbed his jacket heading out the door and down the stairs out onto the empty street.

Naruto made his way slowly across the seemingly abandoned city, ignoring the fact that it was almost one and Sasuke was sure to be asleep. He would just let himself in. Naruto neared the old Uchiha complex stopping at the bottom of the stone steps that lead up to the gate. He could feel Saskuke's chakra even from here. He smiled and began up the steps slowly. Sasuke's chakra seemed to thicken as he neared the gates. Apparently Sasuke didn't see any reason to mask it when he slept here. Which made sense. Any petty thief would be more than turned off by oppressive chakra and anyone willing to go up against it here already knew who was up there, and it was far more relaxing to sleep that way. Naruto reached the gate jumping the stone wall that surrounded the complex. He could feel Sasuke become restless now that he was in the complex and took a moment to consider how he could keep the other asleep. Slowly he let his own chakra bleed away from him. It was strange for Naruto not to hide his Chakra, he only really ever did it in battle, but Sasuke relaxed, apparently comfortable sleeping with Naruto around.

Naruto walked around the main house into its back garden and onto the deck where he opened the traditional sliding door. He smiled slightly when he felt the minor indent in the wood where so many others had put their hands. He didn't bother to turn the lights of the kitchen on as he passed through tossing his jacket onto the counter.

He strolled silently down the hall peaking into rooms and going through closets still full of clothing and nick knacks. The third room down the hall appeared to be Itatchi's, the first Sasuke's parents. He was beginning to feel a bit lonely when he stumbled across the albums in the office at the end of the hall. There were five of them, thick and filled to the brim with family photos. He collected them and brought them out into the family room where he lay down on the rug that smelled like lavender and vanilla and meticulously went through each one. He read every caption and studied every picture intently as a hallow feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach. He was studying a picture of an older boy and a younger girl sitting on the kitchen counter. The girl had what appeared to be a milk mustache and the older boy, who he assumed was her brother, was laughing as she scowled at him. A woman was just barely in the edge of the picture brandishing a washcloth. A drop of water hit the page. Naruto blinked as the drop was fallowed by several more. He realized that he was crying he flipped the page hurriedly noticing that his hands were shaking. With each page the tears came harder until he put the book down trying to wipe the tears away and ignore the gnawing feeling in inside him.

"What are you doing?"

--

Weird, it's like a cliff hanger…though more like standing on a curb…rather than a cliff, because not only do I update every night but it's not very suspenseful is it? Or maybe I just don't think it is cuz I know what happens…that probably ruins any bits of curiosity I might have had…Writing stories is a total spoiler…

Okay yeah end or rant…Thanks so much to all the people who have reviewed especially those who continue to do so! I love you!...in a non creepy internet stalker kinda way…

I hope you liked this chapter and will come check out the next as well!


	6. You Need One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: T for cursing…I'm a potty mouth

**Warning**: Yaoi, and I could seriously care less what you think

Another chapter to answer that half a question I left you with, with the curb hanger…I'm in love with the Uchiha complex by the way…Yeah, nothing much else to say but I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Hope

--

"Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family:  
Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one."

Jane Howard

--

Sasuke's voice made him jump, he hadn't noticed that the other had woken and he tried harder to stop the ridiculous tears as he turned to face him. Sasuke watched Naruto try to put himself back together for a few moments before his eyes settled on the photo albums. "Where did you find these?" He asked sitting across from Naruto. Naruto's puffy red eyes looked down at his hands in his lap in shame.

"Your mother's office I'm guessing." He said quietly unsure if using the word mother was going to get him in trouble. But Sasuke only nodded taking one of the albums and flipping it open looking through a few pages quickly before closing it again.

"I forgot those were back there…" He looked back at the blond "What were you crying about?" Naruto opened his mouth several times without saying anything then glanced up into Sasuke's onyx eyes for a second before looking back down, running his finger over the binding to one of the albums.

"I…I just wish," He stopped trying to find words again "I know that it must be so much harder to have lost family than to just have never had any…" He swallowed nervously quite aware of the dark eyes focused on him "But still… I wish I had albums of people who look like me somewhere. Or memories of them, or a rug, that for some reason smells like vanilla and stupid lavender, that I was comfortable in my house…that I had any sort of family." His voice cracked slightly and the tears were threatening to start up again he bit his lip hoping to stop them. The room was silent for a long time until Sasuke finally spoke.

"Its perfume." Naruto looked at him in confusion "The rug," he clarified "my father said he had broken a bottle of his grandmother's perfume on it." Naruto blinked at him "And you have family." Sasuke said slowly "Their not blood related or anything, but they'll do until you start your own." Naruto blinked in confusion "We'll let's say Sakura is the nosy, bossy older sister. And Iruka is like a father and Kakashi….Okay well maybe Iruka's the overprotective mother and Kakashi's the flaky father who can't ever pick you up from school on time." Naruto laughed encouraging Sasuke "Jaraya's that creepy uncle that no one wants to leave alone with the teenage girls at reunions and Tsunde is that aunt who is always demanding you get her another drink." Naruto smiled looking down at his hands

"So where does that put you?" he asked quietly Sasuke didn't answer right away

"I don't know. Where does that leave me?" Naruto looked up at him again biting his bottom lip before speaking

"I'm kinda hoping you aren't part of that family." He said quietly stunning Sasuke. Though he would never admit it, it hurt a lot. That is until he noticed that Naruto's cheeks had turned a soft pink color.

"I-" He was cut off by Naruto leaning forward on his hands and knees to press his lips to Sasuke's for a moment before shifting back a few centimeters. Bright blue eyes searched the pale face quietly for several moments before Sasuke leaned down pressing a slow kiss to first Naruto's upper lip his hand moving to cup the blonds tanned cheek before he broke away to kiss his bottom lip. Naruto crawled forward until he was almost in the others lap. Sasuke pushed him back against the couch running long white fingers through blond hair. He bit Naruto's bottom lip gently and the blond sighed softly giving the other boy excess to his warm mouth. The other groaned in pleasure at the intrusion pressing himself flush against the Uchiha trying to get as much contact as physically possible. Sasuke broke away slowly leaving them both panting quietly.

Naruto's bright blue eyes, still slightly puffy and red, held Sasuke's onyx gaze for several more long seconds before he rose slightly to press his lips to Sasuke's again. Instead of pushing the other down against the couch again Sasuke wrapped an arm around the blond's waist, pulling him up slowly. Naruto tangled his fingers in Sasuke's dark hair allowing himself to be slowly lead out of the room and into the main hall. Sasuke slipped warm hands under Naruto's shirt slowly brushing his fingertips up the others sides breaking there kiss and smiling as a shiver ran through the others body. He leaned down and kissed the other chastely, guiding Naruto up the stairs with the hands on his hips and light, teasing kisses.

"Stay here tonight." Sasuke said softly, brushing blonde out of blue eyes. Naruto blushed, making Sasuke smirk "Just sleeping, like on missions." Naruto bit his lip and nodded, Sasuke took his hand and lead him into his room. Naruto could feel his heart slamming recklessly against his ribs he wondered if Sasuke could hear it. The Uchiha leaned down to capture Naruto in another kiss leading him down onto the large bed. The blond fit against him easily humming lightly when Sasuke pulled him closer drawing soothing circles across his back.

--

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered to the still sleeping blond "Naruto wake up." He leaned forward and ran a hand through blond hair "Dobe." Naruto rolled onto his side at the end of the bed yawning and stretching Sasuke snapped a picture with the Polaroid he carried. The loud click and blinding flash made Naruto sit up in surprise and fall in a tangle off limbs and sheets off the side of Sasuke's bed with a loud thump and a shriek. Sasuke leaned forward to look at the other ninja curiously, waving the Polaroid to help it develop. He rose an eyebrow at the still wide blue eyes "That was impressive." He smirked earning a glare from the blond

"You're a jerk." He said climbing back up onto the bed rubbing his backside "That hurt." He complained "What the hell did you do?" Sasuke held up the now almost fully developed photo of the blond. It was blurry and over exposed making Naruto's hair several shades to bright and he was still half asleep. All and all it was not what you would call a great photo but it wasn't too awful. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "Oh good…a bad picture of me. I had been afraid I had fallen on my ass for no reason." He said sarcastically. Sasuke smirked

"I have a reason. A good one too." He hefted a large book from behind him in between the two flipping it open to the first free page. Naruto blinked at the photo album still confused. Sasuke laid the photo carefully onto the page before taping it down and writing Naruto's name and the date under the picture in his neat script. Naruto bit his lip trying to keep the wetness stinging his eyes at bay. Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips briefly to Naruto's. "Sakura's here." As he said this someone knocked on the door, the Uchiha stood and left Naruto with the photo album.

--

"Afternoon Sasuke." Sakura said pleasantly Sasuke simply nodded at her and Lee who stood next to her, Sakura's arm linked with his. "Have you heard from Naruto? I went by his place, Ichiraku, and Ikura Sensei's but we haven't found him yet." She said with a slight frown Sasuke nodded

"He stayed over last night." Sakura brightened finding nothing strange about this. Naruto couch surfed at Sasuke's all the time.

"Oh good! I was a kinda worried. Is he awake yet?" Sasuke nodded as the blond came down the stairs. Sakura raised an eye brow at Sasuke, Naruto usually stayed in the living room. Sasuke gave her his usual flat affect response so instead the girl turned to the blond now standing at the door. Naruto blinked at her questioning expression then turned around

"I'm gunna go raid your fridge." He said quickly darting off before Sakura's sea foam eyes could read anything on his face. Sakura shrugged and sighed

"When he's done stuffing his face will you come on a walk with everyone?" Sakura asked, her ex team mate he shrugged indifferently

"Sure." Sakura grinned

"Good meet us at hokage tower in an hour." She said turning around and walking back through the gates.

Sasuke shut the door and went to find Naruto. The blond was sitting cross legged on the counter eating a Tupperware of leftover, reheated rice.

"Were going on a walk or something later." Sasuke informed him leaning across the counter to lick a grain of rice from the corner of Naruto's mouth. The blond blushed fiercely but nodded offering a bite of rice to Sasuke.

--

Sakura watched her two friends walking suspiciously; they weren't talking to each other. Naruto was talking to Kiba about something stupid and Sasuke was just staring of into windows of the shops they were passing. Sakura was positive they were standing at least a half an inch closer than they normally did, which she told Ino. Ino rolled her eyes

"You sound like a crazy person." Ino said in a bored tone "The streets pretty crowded." Sakura huffed

"I'm serious…" she mumbled

"Does anyone need to go to the restroom before we leave?" Hinata asked the other girls instantly agreed to go along with her and they disappeared leaving the boys waiting

"Why the hell do girls feel the need to pee in packs?" Kiba asked scratching his head and leaning against a wall. Chouji and Naruto laughed Shino and Sasuke remained uncaring while Lee gave a determined nod

"Uzimaki, Uchiha!" He said brusquely Naruto looked up in confusion at having been addressed by his last name by the boy while Sasuke remained apathetic "I would like to ask permission to date Sakura-chan seriously with the intention of marriage." Everyone just blinked at him for a moment in silent aw Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was mirroring his quirked eyebrow, they looked back at Lee

"You're asking _us_ if you can date Sakura?" Naruto asked for clarification Lee nodded

"Yes." Naruto glanced back at Sasuke

"Depends," He said reading Sasuke's seemingly blank expression to the untrained eye. But Naruto had seen that flash in the Uchiha's dark eyes, a look that had gone unused since the death of Itachi. Revenge. The blond nodded then turned back to Lee "Can you protect her?"

"I will protect her with my life." Lee answered immediately Naruto shrugged off the wall

"Is that enough?" He asked "We've managed to make some pretty terrible enemies. Can you protect her with only Taijutsu?" He asked Lee nodded

"I will." He said confidently Naruto glanced back at Sasuke then grinned as the girls started back down the street

"Oi! Sakura!" the girl looked up from her conversation with Tenten "Where are we going?" Naruto asked as the girls rejoined the group

"I donno really, I think we'll head up Hokage Mountain." She answered glancing around at the suspicious atmosphere that surrounded the boys "Why?" she asked

"Could we stop by one of the training grounds for a bit?" Naruto asked Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed figuring that Sasuke and Naruto had once again gotten into a verbal fight that they felt had to be taken to the next level but nodded waving it off.

"Whatever, just don't tear the place apart. I'm not going to explain to Hokage-sama why you insist on destroying public property." The tense atmosphere surrounding the boys increased now with the mention of training grounds but Naruto grinned.

"Yeah ok, craters will be kept to a minimum." He said with a laugh following the girls off in the direction of the closest training ground. The girls chatted with one another ignoring whatever dispute testosterone had caused as they arrived at the training grounds. The guys watched tensely while the girls continued their conversations.

"Do you want to do the honors or should I?" Naruto asked Sasuke who shrugged

"I see no reason to get Kyuubi involved." Naruto smirked

"Ok then I'll reff. Rules are pretty basic. No actual killing and 30 second pin declares the winner." Naruto thought for a moment "Restricting much else than death seems kinda like it would defeat the purpose…but how about we say either participant can end the fight at any time with the word 'end' is that good?" Lee and Sasuke nodded "Cool, well then." He backed up to stand at the end of the clearing with the others "Fight!" He yelled excitedly Sakura glanced up from her conversation with several of the other girl giving him a puzzled look for a moment before she realized who was on the field. She jumped up paling considerably

"Wait what?" But it was too late, the fight had already begun. Everyone watched the ball of green and black dart back and forth across the field, moving too fast to make out what was going on at all.

The two would separate for a moment a flash of black or green darting across the grounds before they came crashing back to the other. Flashes of chakra sparked away from Sasuke every now and then before Lee disappeared into the trees. Sasuke didn't fallow instead he stood in the center of the battle field; he wiped a small trickle of blood from his lip but otherwise seemed to be unhurt.

Red eyes darted across the trees obviously tracking Lee's movement; he tilted his head millimeters to the side as a kuni flew past him. Lee fallowed almost right after the kuni and the blur of green and black returned until Lee stopped suddenly he glanced around in confusion then gasped in horror yelling Sakura's name. Naruto could feel the pure rage radiating off of Sakura. Lee took several steps towards the trees then stopped as he realized what had happened turning around only to be met with Sasuke's foot. The illusion was dropped and the blur returned disappearing into the trees for several minutes, the sounds of there battle could still be heard quite clearly. Before Lee came stumbling back into the clearing Sasuke fallowed their limbs resumed there blur like state while they stayed more stationary. Lee stumbled back several feet Sasuke followed him continuing his assault on the other ninja relentlessly. Lee fell but stood again immediately. His guard was slowly falling and he was landing fewer hits.

He fell again but got back up Sasuke knocked him back several more feet and back into the trees. They reappeared several minutes later, Lee wobbling slightly. Sakura let out a little squeak as the red bleed away from Sasuke's eyes and he kicked the tiajutsu masters feet out from under him. Lee stood on shaky legs. Sasuke knocked him to the ground again and once more he stood swaying slightly he aimed something that resembled a punch at the Uchiha who grabbed his arm and threw him across the field. Sakura hit Naruto. Hard. Lee once again got to his feet as Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and approached him, he reached out and pushed his opponents shoulder roughly Lee stumbled and fell but got back up. Sasuke pushed him again and got the same result. He repeated this several more times watching the ninja clamber once more to his feet, he was panting heavily and could hardly stand straight, but he was standing.

"You can give up you know." Sasuke said through his own heavy breaths though significantly less heavy than Lee's. The man scowled and tried once more to hit Uchiha. The attempt was sad and easily side stepped but it was still an attempt. Naruto began walking across the field toward the two, he considered Lee for a moment

"I think were done." He said decisively, Lee slid to the ground defeated

"I will train and become strong enough to beat you and claim my love!" He somehow managed through his gasps. Naruto scoffed, helping Lee up and throwing his arm around his shoulder as he helped him walk back to the others

"We didn't think you'd beat Sasuke." He said setting the man on the ground near the others Sakura immediately rushed to Lee's side, she hit both Sasuke and Naruto over the head and began healing Lee's injuries.

"I-I do not understand." Lee said

"You proved yourself worthy of our _lovely_ Sakura." He said the last bit glaring at the girl and rubbing his head "You kept getting up. Which is good enough for us. Its not like she really needs protection, she's pretty capable." Sakura glared at her ex team mates

"This was some sort of test?" She yelled "You assholes!" Naruto backed away from the girl holding up his hands

"Hey, he started it." He pointed at Lee but she continued to glare and her team mates, she pointed at Sasuke

"I am so not healing you." She said icily he smirked at her

"I wasn't expecting you to." Naruto glanced at the Uchiha

"He's fine anyway, he'll be sore in the morning, but I call that payback." Naruto said smirking at Sasuke

"What?" Sakura asked pausing in her work

"The Teme pushed me off the be-couch this morning." Naruto said blushing slightly at his almost slip up

"I didn't push you, you fell." Sasuke said in a bored tone

"It was your fault." Naruto pouted out, Sakura hadn't missed the be at the beginning of the word couch and was watching the two curiously. She locked gazes with Sasuke for several seconds

"Whatever dobe." He said slowly his lips twitching with the ghost of a smile at the girl before turning a full force smile on Naruto

"I'm not a dobe!" Naruto wined then looked in confusion between his friends before slapping his hands over his mouth "I didn't say that!" He yelled turning pink Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and he threw a pinecone at Sasuke who caught it

"Teme!" he whined Sasuke smirked

"What?" he asked innocently. Naruto glared at his friends and stood

"I'm going to go talk to people who aren't such dick faces." He said walking away. Sakura glanced at Sasuke grinning

"If I was a bitch I'd say I told you so, but I'm not, so I won't." She said laughing Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Don't you have a boyfriend to be fussing over?" he asked glancing at Lee. The taijutsu master, though still quite battered looking, was obviously more interested in understanding what team sevens discussion had been about, than he was in recovery. Sakura sighed shaking her head and turned to Lee going back to work.

"I can't believe you'd do this." She said sending Sasuke a glare, he shrugged

"I can't believe you'd use you're uterus as a weapon." He answered simply, she giggled

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures." Lee was now totally confused. How exactly does one use their uterus as a weapon?

"Hey Sakura," the girl looked up to find Kiba addressing her "Why don't you take Lee back to his place? He should probably like sleep or something right?" Lee immediately jumped to his feet shaking his head

"That will not be necessary; we may continue our walk now." Sakura stood as well biting her lip. She would have argued but she spent enough time with Sasuke and Naruto to know that men were often too stubborn for words. Kiba shrugged

"Okay cool, let's go then cuz I'm bored outta my mind."

--

They're evil little bastards; though I have a sneaking suspicion revenge was a cover up for being over protective… Yeah I'm from a big close family(I know you wouldn't have guessed it from the themes of this story) and in my opinion all potential boyfriends/girlfriends need to undergo a rigorous testing process before I stop giving them the evil eye when my siblings not looking…

Thanks to **The Flaming Hyperbole** I think I finally got all the followeds right…just watch I'll have missed like 6…

Thanks to everyone who reads this and all of you who are lovely enough to review!


	7. In the End Always Found

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: T for cursing…I'm a potty mouth,

**Warning**: Yaoi, and I could seriously care less what you think

Hello, I just got back from Stephenie Meyer and Justin Furstenfeld's Breaking Dawn last performance in there tour and I'm now in love with him…yeah just felt I needed to share that…

I love this chapter, hope you do to

Hope

--

"Love is sometimes denied, sometimes lost, sometimes unrecognized, but in the end, always found with no regrets, forever valued and kept treasured."  
Unknown

--

The group continued in the direction of Hokage Mountain sticking to the trees rather than the busy city streets. Definitely a perk or being a ninja. "Did Neji bale on us?" Ten Ten asked as they reached the foot of the mountain. Hinata blushed lightly

"No, he left for Suna yesterday…" she said steepling her fingers nervously

"A mission?" Sakura asked, the dark haired girl shook her head

"A personal trip…"

"Personal trip? Neji?" Ino asked as they began their climb up the mountain. Hinata bit her lip

"He's visiting Gaara." This stopped everyone in their tracks

"Wait, wait, wait! Lemme get this straight" Kiba said laughing "_Neji_, has gone on a _personal_ trip to _Suna_ to see _Gaara_?" he asked Hinata nodded "There're so many things wrong with that sentence." Hinata smiled slightly and continuing forward

"They've been seeing each other for about two months." She said, Tenten laughed

"Damn, only five of us are still single? I feel lame." She sighed, though her count was wrong.

"Actually, I'm seeing Ayame." Chouji said happily. Tenten glared at him

"Thanks, now I feel even lamer." She groaned as they reached the top of the mountain.

"The new guy that works at the book store's kinda cute." Ino said, heading off over the top the First's head.

"Yeah but he's a total prick." Sakura put in, fallowing after the blonde girl. The group made its way to the top of Tsunade's head where they settled down for a game of Dai Hin Min.

"Hey, where'd Sasuke, and Naruto go?" Chouji asked looking around the circle Sakura shrugged

"Somewhere doing Sasuke and Naruto things." She said picking up her cards.

"This game's no fair if Sasuke's not here, Shikamaru has no competition." Kiba complained.

Naruto and Sasuke fell behind the group, stopping above Second. "How long do you think it'll be before they notice we're gone?" Naruto asked Sasuke shrugged

"Five, ten minutes. But Sakura will keep them from looking for us for a while." Naruto smiled leaning back against the side of First's head and closing his eyes. He felt Sasuke lean against the stone next to him. They stood silently for several minutes before Naruto opened his eyes to find Sasuke's closed. The blond turned toward the other hesitantly reaching out to trace the crease of his elbow, the vein there pulsing gently beneath his fingers. He glanced up to the dark eyes now fixed intently on him. Sasuke reached out, first delicately touching a lock of blonde before brushing a finger lightly down across a tanned cheek. Naruto held Sasuke's gaze leaning into his touch and letting out a shallow breath. Sasuke tilted Naruto's chin up pressing a soft kiss on his lips for a moment before wrapping his free arm around the blond's thin waist and pulling him forward. Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder trailing light kisses up Sasuke's throat. Sasuke ran a hand through Naruto's hair holding him securely against his chest.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" Sasuke paused reconsidering; he didn't want to scare him off.

"Never mind."

Ino was about to make the leap to First's head when she noticed Sasuke and Naruto, she quickly took several steps back down the curved slope of the rock until they were out of sight again. She bit the inside of her cheek then walked forward slowly again to glance over the lip of the rock. The two were still exactly as they had been, Naruto wrapped in Sasuke's arms the Uchiha seemed to be pressing a lingering kiss into blond locks. It was nothing like the scene in the ally last week but it somehow seemed far more intimate. Naruto was so still and quiet and Sasuke seemed soft and caring. She felt like she was intruding on their private world. She glanced back at Fourth's head at the sound of one of the others heading in this direction. She looked back at the two who still hadn't moved, wondering why she was always walking in on them, before heading back in the direction she had come, meeting Chouji halfway.

"Did you see them over there?" he asked Ino shook her head

"Er, no…Why don't you go further back that way with Shikamaru, I'm gunna look with Sakura." Her old team mate shrugged and turned to follow Shikamaru. Ino hurried back down to Third's head where Sakura was with Hinata.

"Didn't find them?" Sakura asked, in a rhetorical way, taking her return as a no "They might have just left." Ino shook her head

"I saw them. They're over on Second. Why don't you go get them? Hinata and I can go get the others." Sakura nodded and laughed at Ino's slightly mystified expression

"Okay, meet us on First." They split off in search of the others. Sakura made her way across the Fourth Hokage's giant stone head and down on to Seconds keeping an eye out for her team mates. She grinned widely when she found them all wrapped up in each others arms. She understood Ino's strange look now, it was very rare that either boy had their guard down like this.

"Hey Sasuke, your soul is showing, it's scaring Ino." Onyx and blue eyes both immediately flashed up in her direction and the two stepped away from each other regrouping. Naruto laughed at her comment a little late. "We were thinking we'd go to a movie. You guy's wanna come?"

"Depends on what movie, cuz there's no way in hell I'm seeing another chick flick with you." Sakura rolled her eyes

"There will be explosions and buckets of blood, I promise." He shrugged

"Then I'm in."

Naruto yawned walking into Sasuke's room and removing his jacket, hanging it on one of the hooks on the wall.

"I feel disgusting. I've been wearing the same thing for two days." He complained

"You can barrow some clothes if you want." Sasuke said following him into the room and gesturing to his dresser. Naruto bit his lip considering for a moment before going to look through Sasuke's things. He grabbed a large black t shirt and turned to face Sasuke, finding that the other boy was busy being obsessive compulsive about how his own jacket was hung on the wall. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Can I use your shower?" the Uchiha looked up from straightening jackets to nod for a moment before turning his attention to his closet. After Naruto had left Sasuke changed into shorts and got in bed picking his book up off the night stand.

Naruto wiped the fog off the bathroom mirror, mostly because he knew it would leave streaks which would drive Sasuke crazy later. He looked himself over for a moment before turning and craning his neck around to look at the big fan on his back. He hadn't noticed it until he had put it on a minute ago, he sighed toweling his hair dry, wondering if Sasuke would mind. He had already put his photo in the Uchiha album, but he was unsure if might be crossing the line. He wasn't even really sure what they were. They had only _technically_ been together since last night but Naruto was pretty sure he could make a solid argument for about four years ago being the actual start date. Four years was enough time to wear the Uchiha crest wasn't it? He rubbed his eyes and sighed deciding he was too tired for this and he'd just have to hope Sasuke didn't care.

Sasuke glanced up from his book as Naruto came back in, yawning loudly and wearing nothing but the t shirt and his boxers. Sasuke turned his attention back to his book before he could start staring. Naruto climbed under the comforter nuzzling into the pillows with a hum.

"Night," he mumbled already half asleep, Sasuke smirked at him chuckling

"Good night dobe." The blond didn't answer he simply nodded very slightly. Sasuke continued reading for several minutes, shooting glances at the blond asleep beside him every now and then. He shut his book after he realized he had been reading the same line for the last five minutes, too distracted by Naruto's presence to read. The Uchiha turned off the lamp on his night stand and laid back beside the other boy blinking once to help his eyes adjust to the dark. He leaned forward to kiss Naruto taking in his familiar sweet smell. He ran a hand through Naruto's hair considering the boy.

"Naruto?" he whispered lightly, the blond didn't react at all "Naruto, I love you." Sasuke murmured, one big blue eye opened lazily making Sasuke freeze. Naruto blinked then made a little noise that clearly said something along the lines of 'If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and dial again.' Sasuke let out the breath he had been holding and relaxed back against the pillows.

Naruto yawned and rolled over smiling at the still sleeping Sasuke. He blushed slightly at the though of what Sasuke had said last night but paled suddenly at the though that he may have dreamed that. He sat up trying to recall the night before. He had taken a shower, come back in here, said goodnight then Sasuke had said it…but he didn't remember saying anything back, which he would have. Shit. Naruto groaned squeezing his eyes shut and trying to remember more clearly. "Something wrong?" Naruto's eyes snapped open to meet Sasuke's gaze, he was looking up at him from the pillows with a slightly worried expression. Naruto shook his head trying to smile

"No," Sasuke raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

"Your lying." He said

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Naruto said cheerfully waving it off and forcing a grin this time. Sasuke sat up

"No, you always get all overly happy when something's bothering you. What is it?" Sasuke was pretty sure what it was and pretty sure he would regret pushing the subject but did it anyway. Naruto looked away biting his lip

"It's just…I thought you said something…last night but I'm not sure…" he could feel his cheeks turning red

"And you're worrying because it's possible I actually said this something?" Sasuke asked slowly Naruto turned a darker shade of red

"No, the opposite." He answered still avoiding Sasuke's eyes. It was quite possible Sasuke's heart stopped for a moment before he relaxed moving to kneel in front of Naruto. The blond made a little surprised noise as Sasuke took his face between his hands leaning forward until their lips we're touching only very slightly.

'I love you." He said quietly against the others lips before kissing him carefully. Sasuke could feel Naruto's smile as the blonds arms wrapped around his neck and he slid down the head board onto the pillows.

"I love you too teme." He hummed

--

Sorry it's kind of short…I don't have much to say other than I'm going camping with friends so I won't be updating for a while. So sorry! But I should be back soon depending on weather, and knowing Seattle that means very soon.

Thank you and lots of love to all you lovely people who review! It totally makes my day!


	8. How Much He Had Learned

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Yaoi, and I could seriously care less what you think.

Hello I'm back finally I've spent a week on Orcus with a bunch of friends with nothing but lake baths but we got the 4 tree site so it totally made up for that. If anyone knows what I'm talking about you're my new favorite person! It was so hot for most the time and then Sunday night there was a huge storm which was actually pretty fun…

I just got back and suddenly have 63 reviews! You all are the best! So I hope you like this chapter.

Hope

--

"When I was a boy of fourteen, my father was so ignorant I could hardly stand to have the old man around. But when I got to be twenty-one, I was astonished at how much he had learned in seven years."

Mark Twain

--

Sakura made her way across the front yard of the Uchiha complex toward the front door. She was on the porch when she heard someone moving around out back, changing directions she walked around the side of the home and into the garden. Naruto was stretched out on the porch flipping through a large book. "Hey," Sakura called making her way toward her old team mate. The blond glanced up and waved "I haven't seen you for a couple of days." Naruto grinned blissfully

"Look at this." He pointed to the book "Isn't Sasuke's dad cute?" he asked. Sakura sat beside him to examine the picture of a boy no older than five on the front porch.

"Oh my god he's adorable." She laughed

"I know he looks just like Sasuke did." Naruto said flipping to the end of the album to find pictures of Sasuke. Naruto handed Sakura the book and stood "Do you want some tea or something?" Sakura nodded standing and flipping a page in the album, following Naruto inside.

"The ones of Itachi are creepy; he looks crazier in each one." Naruto grimaced pouring the tea.

"I know, right? You can totally see when he starts getting stressed out. In the last one of him you can tell he's decided what he's going to do about it." Sakura glanced up as Naruto turned and she smirked

"Is that the Uchiha crest?" she asked Naruto shrugged

"Probably it's all over everything." He said assuming she meant in a picture

"Like your back?" Naruto blushed turning back to the girl, handing her the tea. "You don't think your taking this a little fast do you?" she asked, he snorted

"No," Sakura grinned

"Good, cuz you aren't. If anything you're to slow. Five years of dancing around each other's a little excessive." Naruto rolled his eyes ignoring the girl.

"Kakashi's in there too, somewhere in the middle with Obito." The girl started eagerly flipping pages

"You should wear that to Iruka's, he'd be so happy." Naruto blinked in confusion before his eyes widened

"It's his birthday!" Sakura nodded sipping her tea.

"I see your trip through dream land has left your sense of time a bit damaged." She smirked "Oh Kakashi's so cute!" she laughed looking through the pictures "Holy shit that's your dad." She gasped flipping through the book some more "That's Ino's mom. And that guy looks like Kiba…God all of Konoha's in here." She continued flipping back finding it harder to recognize people as she went but still enjoying it "So are you gunna change before we go or not?" She asked after several minutes, Naruto finished his tea with a large gulp.

"No I'm ready." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "I haven't seen Iruka for months."

"Me neither, where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked as they heading back out into the garden

"He's got a meeting with Tsunade." Naruto answered as they rounded the side of the house.

"Another?" she asked sounding a bit surprised "He's in there every couple of days. Do you know what he's doing?" Naruto shrugged taking the stone steps away from the complex two at a time.

"No, I didn't ask, though now that you mention it he was heading there earlier this week when I saw him at Ichiraku."

"You should ask when he gets back, Tsunade won't tell me what's going on." Naruto nodded linking his fingers behind his head.

--

Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh sending a glare at Tsunade who sipped her sake "Hey, don't blame me for this." She said "Believe me I want this as much as you do but I've run out of ideas. I just don't see how it's possible."

"This is ridiculous. We both know he deserves this, he's trained and capable-"

"I know, believe me, I trained him. If it was up to me he'd already be hokage and I'd be running my hospital, but it's not up to me. We need the support of the council." She sighed "And we haven't been able to come up with a way to do that." She sipped her sake. "Naruto knows that it won't ever happen, you need to just give up Sasuke." The jounin simply glared at her as he stood and left. She sighed heavily and slumped into her chair.

--

Sakura and Naruto approached the house with caution, the large amount of chakra swirling around the building, familiar, but unexpected. Naruto knocked listening carefully to the sound of slowly approaching footsteps

"Naruto, Sakura!" Iruka stood back and motioned for the two to enter with a tired smile "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Er good, how are you?" Sakura answered, Iruka smiled leading them into the kitchen.

"We're fine. What have you all been doing?"

"Nothing much…just sorta missions and stuff…" Naruto said a bit awkwardly, Sakura laughed

"Stuff like doing the nasty with Sasuke." Naruto turned bright red

"No! Not stuff like that!"

"Are you serious? You've been sleeping at his house for the last week!" Naruto reddened further

"Well, yes… but that's none of your business!" Sakura rolled her eyes and Iruka blinked between the two.

"Excuse me?" Naruto avoided the mans gaze

"Naruto's seeing Sasuke now." Sakura said brightly

"So are you going to explain what's up with the chakra overload?" Naruto asked suddenly, trying to turn the conversation away from his love life. Iruka blushed slightly and sighed

"It's an experiment of Tsunade's." he explained "The council has apparently given up on Sasuke ever giving them more sharingan users and has bullied her into trying to get one out of Kakashi…" his former students blinked at him in disbelief

"So what's she trying to do about it?" Sakura finally asked

"She's trying to biologically engineer one."

"Using his and your DNA?" Iruka nodded at the girls wide eyed look "How?" she breathed Iruka shrugged

"Simply put a room, a box, and a lot of chakra." Naruto raised an eyebrow at his old teacher

"You're making man babies in a box?" he asked

"Not just a box. It's a special box." Kakashi said walking into the kitchen looking rather irritated "It's really to bad neither of us have prosthetic limbs, we could pretend that's genetic too." He mumbled pouring his tea. Iruka sighed

"It wont work, Tsunade's just appeasing them." He said under his breath as Kakashi left "He's being a baby about the whole thing."

"I heard that." Kakashi called from the other room. Iruka smiled and yawned

"He's annoyed by the whole process." Iruka paused then dropped his voice though all three knew it made no difference; Kakashi would still be able to hear. "Though I think he's more scared than he is annoyed." His old students both gave him disbelieving looks. The thought of Kakashi being scared of anything was almost laughable to both of them.

"Of what?" Naruto asked, Iruka frowned slightly

"That it won't work…not the transfer of the sharingan, he knows that wont work, but I think he's become rather attached to the idea of what our special little box is housing. I think the idea of losing the child frightens him." Sakura let out a small

"Oh."

"Then again I think the idea of having a child scares him shitless." He mussed lightly, leaning against the counter "Afraid he'll be bad at it and all that." Sakura laughed lightly at the idea, perking up a bit

"That's ridiculous." She said smiling "He took care of the three of us; I'm not quite sure how you cold be more prepared." Naruto laughed

"He's got practice with everything from an infants tantrum to mid life crisis. In the same day."

"Not to mention the horrors of love sick little girls, broody teens, and a child with more energy than that of an atomic bomb." Iruka smiled seeing what the two were trying to do.

"He's actually pretty hard on himself about what happened to your team…" Iruka pushed, many a late night had been spent trying to convince the man he wasn't responsible for what had happened. Naruto laughed again

"You've gotta be kidding, he's the only reason we aren't all dead. Sasuke was going to ditch eventually no matter what."

"But he managed to postpone the inevitable and prepare Sasuke." Sakura smiled "He used to drive me insane, of course in retrospect all the most annoying things are the ones that turned out to be the most important." She sighed "He always knows what to do or say, it's ridiculous because he chooses not to most the time, but when you need it he's always there." Naruto grinned

"Remember that time in Lightning when you locked yourself in the bathroom cuz Sasuke rejected you again?" The girl glared at him blushing slightly.

"I do, and if I recall correctly, after talking me out of the bathroom he had to chase you down before you got your stupid ass killed." Naruto grinned at the girl

"Well yeah but that's not the funny part..." the girl rolled her eyes.

"Point is Kakashi pretty much raised us…I mean for a good couple years there, I saw him more than my own dad." Naruto smiled

"And with the three of us it could have ended up a totally disaster. It got a little messy for a bit but that was bound to happen at some point." Sakura nodded

"He totally set us up too." Sakura grinned Naruto rose an eyebrow at the girl

"Huh?"

"Well we were a mess when Sasuke left, you two spent those couple years at each others throats and then he appears one night tells you about Madara and his plan, and instead trying to kill him you sit down, work out a plan then come wake me up. My first thought was how I was going to help and after that we immediately went to go run things over with him." She grinned "It makes no sense at all that we would react in that way. We should have been pissed." Naruto smiled

"It was instinctual; we've always been at each others throats, in less serious ways, but still, we've always been able to pull together in seconds. It was the bells and trying to see his face and all the other stupid little games he played with us." Sakura laughed

"He's fun in his weird little way. Though I will deny ever saying that."

"And he was good at it. I don't have much to compare it to besides you" he gestured to Iruka "but I like to think he did an okay job." Sakura laughed

"Somehow he got a jounin out of this one." She jabbed her thumb in Naruto's direction "That was a shocker." Naruto let it go; he recognized that he had been a bit of a mess. Iruka smiled gratefully to his old students mouthing the words 'thank you' they booth grinned at him nodding. "He even found true love for two of his students." Sakura cooed. Naruto glared at her

"You're a bitch, you know that right?" the girl laughed

"I want to hear more about this." Iruka said in a demanding way, Naruto sighed turning pink.

"There's really nothing more to say…" Iruka laughed

"How about we start with when and how this happened."

"I don't really know…" Naruto mumbled "It just kindof did…" Sakura laughed

"Maybe the falling of the metaphorical cliff for him did but for anything to actually happen I had to work like a mule." Naruto glared at her

"It would have happened eventually without your butting in." he growled Sakura rolled her eyes

"Not in the foreseeable future." Iruka smirked

"So I take it you did a little pushing?" Sakura grinned

"I had to, Sasuke wouldn't let me just tell him." Naruto turned red

"How long ago did he tell you?" Sakura shrugged leaning back on the counter

"Not that long ago, but it's been obvious for a long time." Naruto glared at the girl crossing his arms over his chest

"You're nosey."

"I know, I've embraced that part of me with open arms. And speaking of that I haven't heard the full story of how it happened yet." Naruto blushed but didn't say anything

"Come on I want to hear this too. Consider it my birthday gift." Naruto scowled at the man

"That's so cheap, you can't do that!" the man simply smirked

"I can and I did, now tell us." Naruto sighed and looked at the ground

"I donno… I went over to his house…and we talked a bit, then we kissed…" he mumbled his cheeks burning

"What did you talk about?" Sakura asked. Naruto sent her a quick cold glare and shrugged

"I donno family and things…"

"Who kissed who first?" Iruka asked Naruto looked away

"I did." He sighed, Sakura giggled

"What'd you do next?"

"Went to sleep." The girl rolled her eyes

"Liar, did you make out?" Naruto's face flushed again and she took this as a yes.

"I'm surprised; I would have thought Sasuke would have made the first move." Iruka mussed hiding a yawn behind his hand

"Me too," she laughed "You look tired, we'll let you get some rest, we just wanted to say happy birthday." The man smiled and nodded leading the two back to the door. Sakura waved at Kakashi, sitting on the living room couch boring a hole in the coffee table with one eye. "See ya" she said smiling lightly, Kakashi didn't even look up apparently to busy with his own thoughts to bother. Sakura had opened the door when Naruto put his hand on her shoulder

"Wait." He mumbled, she glanced back at him curiously. The boys blue eyes were looking up at the ceiling but he wasn't seeing it, it was more like he was thinking. He smiled lightly "I can hear it." Sakura blinked at him "The heart beat." Naruto clarified Kakashi's eye snapped up from the table. "It's not very uniform but it's definitely a heart beat." Kakashi stood somewhat franticly at the news "Iruka? When did the box baby thing start?" he asked, the man gave him a worried look

"Four weeks and three days." Naruto wrinkled his nose

"That means nothing to Kyuubi, Sakura how big would that be?" the girl frowned slightly

"It wouldn't look like much," she said holding her hands just in front of her stomach "It might just look like you had a big lunch." Naruto smiled

"He says it sounds good then, they all sound like this, like they're trying to figure out how the whole beating heart thing works." Both adults visibly relaxed. Naruto reached out and rapped the wall with his knuckle twice. He paused a moment then repeated the action, this time a bit slower. Another pause shorter than before and he tapped the wall quickly grinning widely at his old teachers "That's so cool." Iruka let out a little hysterical laugh his eyes glassing over. Naruto turned back to the door nodding; Sakura got the hint and continued forward. "I'll see you later, Happy birthday." He waved over his shoulder and let the door close behind him.

"Naruto, you could actually hear it right?" Sakura asked when they had put a good distance between them and their teachers' house; the blond nodded the grin still on his face

"Yeah, Sakura that was amazing. You should have heard it." The girl sighed giggling

"I want babies." She whined lightly.

--

What a shocker…god I'm rolling my eyes at myself… This was longer than most the other chapters which is weird cuz I didn't notice until like ten minutes ago…

For those of you who are wondering what I meant by the Itachi and then later the Madara thing I've tried to keep this story in line with the manga so if you don't read the manga and you want to know what they meant you can ask and I'll tell you, if a lot of people ask I may just put it at the end of the next chapter but it might be a spoiler…Um yeah I hope you liked this chapter!

Thanks to all of you who review and everyone who reads!


	9. The Intoxication of Anger

"Have you contacted Lee

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Yaoi, and I could seriously care less what you think.

Thanks to **Freexflyer** for putting a quote from this story on her amazing quote wall in her profile! I'm so flattered! I'd encourage you to take a look at it too cuz her entire profile is just really entertaining, and she's a Twihard!

I just got back from Shrek the musical, which was really good; I had a lot of fun. I have really very little else to say but enjoy and I hope you like!

Hope

--

"The intoxication of anger, like that of the grape, shows us to others, but hides us from ourselves."

John Dryden

--

"Have you contacted Lee?" Sasuke asked turning away from the hospital bed

"I have someone looking for him." The hokage answered, Sasuke nodded and looked back at the girl lying broken on the bed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sasuke asked, there was a silence

"Were not sure yet…She's in a non-responsive coma, we'll have to wait for several tests to come back before we're sure." Naruto slumped against the wall letting his eyes close.

"What was she doing?" He asked

"A B rank escort." Naruto sighed and the door slammed open as Lee ran in. Sasuke watched the man fuss over the bed asking too many questions at once to get many clear answers.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked the man that had been with Sakura at the time. He was in the bed across from her with severe injuries, but he was awake.

"We were ambushed by thirty or so men. We were able to take out about ten and they retreated." he said his voice hoarse. Sasuke glanced at Naruto whose eyes had opened, the blond shrugged away from the wall approaching the bed.

"Lee stand back for a second." Naruto said in his commanding business tone. The frantic ninja did as he was told watching carefully. Naruto leaned down sniffing the girls pink hair for several seconds before kissing her forehead and standing straight again. Sasuke moved to Naruto's side.

"Can you track them?" he asked quietly brushing strands of cherry off the girls face Naruto nodded and they both turned away from the bed.

"Were going after them." Naruto told Tsunade she nodded though it had been more of a statement than a question. The two headed toward the door

"I'm going to." Lee said fallowing, the two considered him for a moment

"Meet us at the gates in ten minutes."

No one said anything as they tore of through the gates of Konoha, Naruto leading them by a step. He veered off the path and into the trees, Sasuke could feel little spurts of red chakra being released by the blond "Lee, lose the weights." He growled the ninja did so and they all picked up speed disappearing deeper into the trees.

Naruto suddenly stopped. Sasuke and Lee slid to a standstill behind him at the edge of what was very obviously a battle field Sakura had created. The ground was shattered in several places, trees hacked in half. Sasuke surveyed the body count, the man had been right. He smirked glad she had taken them down with her. Naruto got down on all fours, one Kyuubi tail flicking ominously. Lee gulped at the sight of Naruto's red eyes almost matching Sasuke's.

"This way." Naruto said his voice gruff before he took off into the trees again. It was another ten minutes before Naruto stopped crouching on a tree branch overlooking a party of people. Sasuke stilled beside him and they took a moment to consider the group, several seemed to be injured. A glance and a nod and a red chakra hand shot out into the camp snatching two unsuspecting people of the ground, throwing them several feet. The rest of the group turned toward there hidden attackers Sasuke and Lee both took off in opposite directions around the clearing. Naruto's chakra blocked several kuni that had been thrown in his direction. He caught one and stepped from the trees throwing the kuni and the closest person. It embedded itself in the mans chest and he fell.

The group surged forward but there ranks were broken by Sasuke and Lee launching there own attack on either flank. Naruto attacked, chakra flaring out into the group knocking them back several paces. The sound of a chidori roared from somewhere in Sasuke's direction before several people froze completely, just standing there and screaming in agony. It only lasted a few seconds but they were left on there knees writhing. They were swiftly beheaded.

It wasn't long before the three Konoha ninja were left surrounded by lifeless corpses. Naruto straightened, his eyes bleeding back to blue as Sasuke's reverted to black.

"Do you feel better yet?" Naruto asked sounding slightly frustrated

"No." Sasuke said giving a body at his feet a swift kick. Naruto cursed throwing a rasegan into a nearby tree.

"God Dammit!" They stood in silence until their rational minds started working again. "We should go back." Naruto said breaking the quiet Sasuke nodded in resigned agreement.

--

Naruto paused before opening the door to Sakura's room glancing back at Sasuke who had stopped leaning against the opposite wall. "Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't look at the blond instead he kept his eyes on the floor

"I'll wait out here." He said emotionlessly Naruto approached him with a slight glare.

"Sasuke you have to-"

"No, Naruto." He said sternly Lee was feeling awkward again; the two seemed to have forgotten he was there. He considered leaving now but opening the door to Sakura's room would turn their attention to him, so he stood silently.

"Sasu-"

"Naruto I can't go in there and watch her die." He said finally looking at the blond. This was a shocker to Lee, he had never thought of Sasuke as vulnerable or sensitive. Lee felt even more out of place now, like he was witnessing something that he shouldn't be, like he was trespassing.

"But she's family."

"Yeah and I can't stand there and watch as she dies." Lee had never known anything but the stoic Uchiha and the person standing in the hall now was nothing like that other person.

"She isn't going to die Sasuke!" Naruto touched his face. "She won't die. But she needs us, and I can't go in there without you. So you're going to have to suck it up." He grabbed Sasuke's hand and finally led him to the door entering Sakura's room. Tsunade greeted them with a half hearted smile.

"Have you heard anything?" Naruto asked the woman nodded

"There's no sign of brain death, which is what we were worried about, but she still hasn't responded." Naruto nodded pulling two chairs up to the side of her bed. Sasuke sat in one and as Lee went to get his own chair Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap. Lee didn't question it and sat in the spare chair leaning forward to touch Sakura's hand.

--

Sasuke's eyes opened immediately at the sound of his name, he blinked several times getting his bearings. Right the hospital room "Sasuke?" The voice said again this time questioning, asking if he was awake. Dark eyes snapped to Sakura who blinked at him smiling slowly. Sasuke shifted Naruto off him gently setting him back on the chair before he moved to kneel next to Sakura's head. "Thank god you're a light sleeper. If it was just those two I'd be lying here for hours." She said her voice scratchy and weak but in a teasing tone. Sasuke smirked and poured the girl a glass of water he helped navigate the straw to her mouth, her muscles to sore to move much.

"I'll go get Tsunade." Sasuke said when she had finished drinking.

"Wait, please don't go." She said as he stood he blinked at her

"I'll wake Naruto for you. Tsunade needs to check up on you." Sakura scowled

"Oh don't wake him up, I'm fine for now I promise, he looks tired." Sasuke smiled

"No he's going to be pissed that I haven't woken him up yet anyway." Sasuke shook Naruto's shoulder slightly the blond blinked and yawned "Sakura's awake; I'm going to go get Tsunade." Naruto sat up immediately grinning groggily at the girl and moving to her side.

"Welcome back," he yawned as Sasuke left. Sakura smiled weakly her eyed darting to Lee sleeping slouched in his seat.

"How's Lee?" Naruto glanced back at him smiling and shrugging.

"I donno we probably scared him a little but he'll be okay if you are." Sakura frowned slightly

"What did you do to him?" Naruto laughed

"Nothing, he just joined us in are over reaction party." Sakura scowled

"You didn't do something stupid did you?" the blond shrugged

"No, we went a bit over board, I suppose that much force wasn't necessary but we needed to blow off some steam." Sakura glared at him

"You went after them didn't you?" She demanded as Tsunade and Sasuke returned.

"Naruto stop aggravating Sakura, she needs to rest." Tsunade scolded brushing him out of the way and leaning over Sakura. "You two, wake up Lee and go home. I have serious work to do and you're all in the way." Naruto opened his mouth to complain but a glance from Tsunade made his stop.

"She'll be okay right?" he asked instead. Tsunade nodded moving to the door to call some nurses while Sasuke woke Lee.

"Yes, but I still have things to do, so get out of here." Naruto nodded smiling at Sakura over his shoulder as they left.

--

Sorry for another almost sasunaruless chapter…there's some in there if your looking hard enough…there will be more in the next chapter…I might bump the rating to M, though mostly just to be careful I don't think I could write a lemon, so please don't be scared off if the stories suddenly M…for those of you who want a lemon…erm…I donno really what to say…it would probably suck anyway…

Thanks to all of you who read and review and I hope you like the next chapter!


	10. Bring Sunshine

Naruto had never really noticed how long it took to undress a uniformed ninja

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi, and I could seriously care less what you think.

Hello, I really hope you like this chapter because it's the last for this story. I am writing a sequel but that probably won't be out for a while. Enjoy!

Hope

--

"Those who bring sunshine into the lives of others cannot keep it from themselves."

James M. Barrie

--

Naruto had never really noticed how long it took to undress a uniformed ninja. He had dressed and undressed himself to many times to count, but he had never considered how insanely long the process took. It wasn't just a matter of removing a shirt, undoing a few buttons and fumbling with a zipper.

Before clothing could be removed there were leg bands, bandages, weapons pouches, holsters, and a guard for almost every major bone in the body. The list seemed to be endless. Especially when you do it neatly, which was what Naruto was doing. He knew the Uchiha well enough to know it was highly possible that a mess in his meticulously kept room might distract him in his nervous state. That would totally ruin the mood. Which even though this was taking an agonizingly long time, Naruto was trying to build. Though truth be told it wasn't all that hard.

Naruto had almost managed to free the top half of Sasuke's seemingly perfect body. The Ushiha's chest was now only hidden by a layer of bandages. Naruto didn't know what they were for, which seemed silly now seeing as how he did that as well, it was a habit he'd picked up a while ago. He'd have to ask later.

Naruto's finger tips brushed against Sasuke's abdomen and a wave of heat ran through him. The touch was accidental and light, hardly what you'd call sexy or tender but both ninja understood what this slow process was leading up to and the thought was turning the most ordinary of things sensual. Naruto leaned forward to press his lips to Sasuke's for a moment the tiny kiss making them both shiver. The blond pulled back then slid off the bed onto the floor between the Uchiha's legs, his face flushed bright red. Naruto removed the shuriken pouch first followed by the leg bands and the bandages wrapped tightly around Sasuke's calves. Nervously Naruto reached up under Sasuke's pant legs untying the shin guards quickly. He folded the straps carefully around the second guard and placed it carefully to the side. The blond held the others dark gaze for several moments before closing his eyes, resting his head on the inside of Sasuke's knee taking a slow breath. Retalking himself into this.

His blue eyes flickered open as Sasuke brushed his scorching fingers through the blond's hair. They considered each other for a moment before Naruto shifted slowly to kneel on the mattress beside Sasuke. He took another shallow breath before leaning forward to kiss the Uchiha wrapping his hands around the others pale neck. He slid back into the pillows slowly, allowing Sasuke to shift fallowing him down. Naruto repositioned his legs letting the other jounin fall between them making their breathing hitch for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke breathed Naruto bit his lip but nodded, he was terrified. His pulse thudded through his veins in an intoxicating mixture of terror and anticipation. He was defying a lifetime of training laying vulnerable like this, almost every part of him was trying to convince his body to escape. But this is Sasuke. He reminded himself. If it's Sasuke he could do this, he'd trusted himself, his body, to the Uchiha in so many other ways, this was just a new sort of trust.

"Yeah," Naruto breathed.

--

Naruto woke slowly, his brain coming to life at its own leisurely pace as it recalled last night. Sasuke's body against him, around him, filling him. His warm mouth against his neck his velvety voice murmuring his name. Their slow rhythm pushing him over the edge in a wave of ecstasy. Having spent so many years with Jiraya and Kakashi, Naruto had begun to think of sex as always raunchy and animalistic. Last night was nothing like that, Naruto was reminded of the cheesy, awkward 'well when two people love each other very much' speech Iruka had given him when he was younger. He hummed happily at the hand running calming circles across his lower back.

"Are you awake?" Sasuke asked quietly Naruto smiled leaving a trail of kisses across a pale collar bone.

"Maybe…but I'm planning on denying it for another ten minutes or so…" he mumbled against Sasuke's milky shoulder. The Uchiha rolled his eyes chuckling darkly.

"You can deny it for as long as you'd like." Naruto smiled completely content to spend the rest of the day in bed; in fact that's what he planned on doing. That is until the loud knocking on the window ruined that lovely plan.

Sakura was met with scorching glares from both her team mates. She bit her lip feeling a bit bad but continued to knock, sending her own glare back at them when they both rolled over to ignore her. She picked the lock and threw the window open

"I'm going to ignore that and still give you my warning, but you're lucky I like you two." The two continued to ignore her apparently deciding to hold a grudge for the interruption. "Naruto, I'd start paying attention unless you absolutely sure you want your own box of babies." Naruto shot up in bed at this wide blue eyes focusing on the girl. She put her good hand on her hip, the other still in its sling. Sasuke blinked at the two confused.

"What do you mean?" the blond demanded

"I mean Tsunade found out about you and Sasuke and she's on her way over to appease the council."

"Appease? More like enrage. They don't want to contaminate a good bloodline." Sasuke was trying to put together what was going on but was giving up seeing as how things seemed to be leading to an impossible conclusion.

"Does someone want to explain what's going on?" both Naruto and Sakura looked rather uncomfortable for a moment; Sasuke sighed shaking his head "Whatever Tsunade's here." A knock sounded from the door fallowed shortly after by Tsunade's voice

"Uchiha, Naruto! I know your there! Open up!" Naruto bit his lip nervously "I have a solution to our problem Uchiha!" Sasuke rose and eyebrow at this. Sakura sighed turning to the window

"I warned you." She said before leaving. Sasuke stood retrieving clothes from the dresser Naruto followed hesitantly behind the Uchiha.

Tsunade stood outside, non to pleased that she had had to wait. They were lead into the kitchen where Sasuke made tea watching Naruto's expression become one of panic was he waited. Once the tea was handed out Sasuke got down to business.

"You said you had a solution?" Tsunade smiled sipping her tea.

"The council is rather worried about losing your bloodline." Sasuke's expression remained blank, Naruto rolled his eyes

"Yeah losing the bloodline, they don't want to muddy it up." He said taking a gulp of his own tea Tsunade smirked at him

"I take it you've been to see Iruka." Naruto nodded. Tsunade smiled turning her attention back to Sasuke who seemed to, for once, be the only one out of the loop. "It's not muddying. It's improving upon." Naruto snorted

"I'm sure that's how the council will see it too."

"They will when we've got little sharingan wielders with your chakra reserves and healing abilities." She took another sip of her tea "Where do you think great blood lines come from? They don't just appear from thin air." Sasuke gave the two a frustrated glare.

"What are you suggesting?" he demanded

"I'm suggesting that Naruto looks quite appealing marketed as a pawn to, not only bring back the Uchiha's, but to improve them." Sasuke glared at her

"He's not a pawn." Tsunade rolled her eyes

"I realize, but we need to soften the council up a bit."

"Soften?" Naruto asked in disbelief "What's going on, this is ridiculous."

Tsunade sighed this conversation was annoying. The two each knew only half of what was going on, making it hard to make them both understand.

"I would like to retire but I need to convince the council that you should be the next hokage before I can do that." She said then turned back to Sasuke. "I have a way to combine your genetics with Naruto's. After we have the council drunk on thoughts of tiny Uchiha's we spring the hokage request with the threat of you and Naruto leavening Konoha for a village that's more progressive or something."

"That's playing dirty; I'm not going to do that." Tsunade sighed

"They know you're the best person for the job, there just old git's that need a bit of a kick in the ass." Naruto frowned

"Threatening to leave seems kind of childish…" he mumbled

"It's not childish. If they don't cave you should. Your being under appreciated." Naruto glared at her "Fine don't threaten to leave. You can say something about how if you don't get the title you'll move to a smaller town to raise your children. People do that all the time. It's not a threat merely an 'If then.'" She said sipping her tea

"And what if they don't give him the title?" Sasuke asked

"They will, they can't have someone else getting a hold on Uchiha blood, it could be the end of Konoha's power." Sasuke nodded considering her words "It probably wouldn't hurt if you mentioned wanting to re build the Military Police Corps." She set her cup down "Simply put we offer them everything they want in exchange for the title." Naruto sighed

"This is kind of extreme." He said, Tsunade nodded

"I'll let you two talk it over. I'll be in my office." She said before disappearing, she needed something stronger than tea. Naruto slumped into one of the stools around the marble counter top with a heavy sigh. He traced patterns in the rocks surface biting the inside of his cheek aware of Sasuke taking the stool to his left.

"Don't you want to be hokage?" Sasuke asked, Naruto glanced up at him

"I do." He answered simply with another sigh

"Then what's wrong?" Naruto slumped further propping his head up with his right arm.

"It seems like a lot to ask." Sasuke blinked

"You don't want a child?"

"I do, but it doesn't seem like your getting anything out of this. I feel like I'm demanding everything from you and not doing anything in return." Naruto mumbled Sasuke smirked at the blond.

"You wanted to be hokage, I wanted to kill my brother and restore my clan. I'd say we're even." Naruto blinked at the man before smiling slightly

--

--

Sakura knocked on the door of her mother's home waiting impatiently; she could hear the woman in what sounded like the kitchen heading in Sakura's direction.

"Sakura!" the woman cheered as she opened the door flinging her arms around her daughter. "I'm so glad you were able to make it." Sakura nodded hugging her mom back a bit uncomfortably. She loved the woman to death, but they had quite a few differences in opinion that often made conversations awkward. The woman held her an arms length away looking her over. "You're more beautiful every time I see you." Sakura blushed rolling her eyes, fallowing her into the house.

"I see you've kept yourself busy." Sakura mussed quietly. The walls had all been recently painted, an obviously unprofessional job if the slightly sloppy lines were any indication

"Yes, well you and your father have been so busy I figured I might as well do something with all the spare time I have." They entered the dinning room which had been painted a light lavender color "Sit down, lemme just go grab the food." Sakura sat at the table across from her father whose nose was buried in the paper. Her eyes widened at the front page headline.

**Kyuubi Vessel In Line to Be Next Hokage?**

It wasn't the news that Naruto was close to becoming hokage that made her eyes widen but the fact that he was being declared in the paper as the Kyuubi vessel. She leaned across the table trying to read the article. The first several paragraphs seemed to be dedicated to recapping Kyuubi's attack. She skimmed this quickly growing more outraged with each line.

"Dad, can I see the front page?" she demanded more than asked. The man simply grunted and freed the page from the rest of his paper. She took the page folding it in half. The article shifted to focus on Tsunade suggesting that Naruto take the position after the colorfully worded flashbacks and was quickly fallowed by several paragraphs of badly hidden outrage over Naruto's relationship with Sasuke. Several shocked paragraphs covered the box twins the article ended with several stunned paragraphs covering the Uchiha being quoted that if Naruto does not become hokage they were planning on moving to a smaller city.

"Oh I thought you'd find that interesting." Sakura's mother said setting the food down on the table and sitting. "Do you believe it? The Kyuubi, hokage?" She scoffed.

Sakura glared up at her mother, she normally would have stormed off before this could become a shouting match but she only sighed now, she had a goal for today.

"It's Naruto, Mom, he's been my partner since the academy. He's saved my life on more than one occasion." She snapped, the woman sighed

"I know you have a soft spot for the boy dear but he's dangerous."

"Not to Konoha he's not, Kyuubi didn't even attack of his own free will. Madara made him do it." Her mother blinked at her in confusion. "Mom you know nothing about the Kyuubi, Kanoha knows nothing about the Kyuubi." She turned her glare down at the paper "This whole article is ridiculous." She mumbled the room filled with a long awkward silence.

"Then it's not true what they say about The Vessel and Uchiha?" her mother finally asked Sakura shot her mom a glare at the name

"They've been together for almost a year; the twins are almost twelve weeks along." She answered simply. Her mother looked slightly shocked

"Well you certainly have the inside scoop." Her mother said, nervously folding her napkin

"Yes and it would certainly be a shame if they left Kanoha," Sakura said almost smirking "The twins will be a force to be reckoned with, even without Kanoha's training. With the sharingan and Kyuubi's chakra…" she trailed off "Sasuke's planning on rebuilding MPC, and I doubt they'll stop with the twins, they're booth kinda into the whole family thing." She rambled lightly taking several bites of her food. "But it kinda looks like without citizens backing Naruto up the council's going to deny the request." Sakura turned her gaze back to her mother. The woman wasn't necessarily 'important' she wasn't a ninja, or a member of any significant organization, she owned a bakery and knitted a lot. But she was definitely what you'd call a social butterfly.

"Mom, Naruto would be really good for Konoha, I know for your generation that may be hard to believe, but it's true. If you would try to convince your friends of that it would be really helpful." The woman pursed her lips.

"Sakura, are you sure that-"

"Yes, if I wasn't I wouldn't ask." The woman nodded considering the girl. "Mom, I've slept mere feet from Naruto and Kyuubi's never been a problem." That wasn't really true but that incident had been quite a while ago, before Naruto and Kyuubi had begun working together.

"Well, I'll see…" the woman sighed "I suppose the boy who saved my daughters life might not be all bad." Sakura smiled nodding.

"Thank you." Her mother smiled as well

"So you said the babies are at the end of the first tri?" her mother asked, babies were one of her favorite subjects. Sakura nodded grinning happily "Can they tell the sex's yet this way?"

"Yeah, a boy and a girl." Sakura answered "You wouldn't believe how excited they are, they try to hide it but they fail miserably. I've spent the last two weekends setting up a nursery and baby proofing the entire Uchiha compound." Sakura rolled her eyes "And by entire I mean not only the main house, but everything else, I swear to god their going to want to replant the gardens with non allergenic plants next." Her mother laughed lightly

"Are you planning on contributing to the baby boom?" she asked leaning over the table eagerly "Ino's mother told me that she and Nara are expecting, and Hinata's pregnant as well isn't she?" Sakura blushed slightly

"I don't know…"

"Have you and Lee spoken about it at all?" Sakura nodded

"Yeah, but you know how it is, there are so many things to think about and were both so busy and all that…" her mom rolled her eyes

"I'm expecting Grandchildren." She warned.

--

--

Ren bit her lip but followed her team mates up to the Uchiha complex the chakra swirling around her making her want to gag. They made their way slowly across the front walk and up onto the porch. The door opened before anyone could knock revealing a blond man with blood red eyes. He yawned then walked back into the house.

"Sasuke! The Genin are here!" the blond called wandering farther into the house gesturing for the team to fallow him.

Team four stood rather uncomfortably in the Uchiha's kitchen, trying to ignore the terrifying chakra and focus on the task at hand. The grocery list. The task had seemed simple enough but Tsunade had been forced to raise its rank to B to lure in Genin who had apparently decided that yet another D or C rank mission wasn't worth it. There was nothing actually dangerous about the mission, but the amount of chakra in the area tended to scare off the genin. As if that weren't bad enough Sasuke and Naruto did nothing to ease the children's nerves, both were quite irritable most of the time. There was apparently a reason men weren't supposed to have children alone.

Sasuke wandered into the kitchen giving the Genin the evil eye as he entered, he pulled it off nicely with his red eyes. Naruto glanced up from the list he was making as Sasuke entered

"Let me see it." Naruto slid the list across to Sasuke before turning to the four other people in the kitchen. The team consisted of a boy who looked ready to piss himself a girl who was using the boy for a shield and a girl who, though she was trying to act normal was shaking like a leaf. The jounin leading them kept his composure well, though Naruto could tell he was uncomfortable. The smell of fear radiated off the group in waves.

"I've seen you around…but I'm not sure where." Naruto drawled looking over the jounin the man bowed quickly

"I was with Haroun when she was injured." He answer quickly Naruto nodded

"Oh yeah," he glanced at the three genin "Have you gotten to do anything better than shopping and gardening yet?" he asked there was silence for a moment

"W-we escorted Inuzuka Hinata to Sand…" The girl who was shaking said Naruto grinned

"She's pretty close to her due date isn't she?" Naruto asked the girl nodded "Was she visiting Neji?" the girl nodded again "What's your name?"

"Er… Ren…Oshiro Ren…" Naruto nodded

"Well it's nice to meet you Ren."

--

Last chapter. An even ten which I didn't plan but makes me happy because I'm OCD like that… The last part seemed a bit random but that's because a bit of the next story bleeding into this one. Ren is actually not all that important to the story…ah well…

Thanks so much to everyone who read Calming Circles all the way through and extra thanks to all of you who continued to review. I loved hearing your thoughts and hope to see you again whenever I start posting the next story!

Many thanks,

Hope


End file.
